To My Dearest
by beatress
Summary: "Don't make excuses to come near me" A misunderstanding caused a drift in their relationship. Even after 5 years, will the fire in his heart extinguish or will he continue to hurt her with it?… NaLu
1. Beginning

**To My Dearest**

* * *

Summary: "Don't make excuses to come near me" A misunderstanding caused a drift in their relationship. Even after 5 years, will the fire in his heart extinguish or will he continue to hurt her with it?… NaLu

* * *

 **Chapter 001**

 **:: Beginning ::**

* * *

" _Where am I?" the woman wondered, waking up in the middle of the golden plains. The wind was strong, making her blonde hair sway just like the grass. Her hazel eyes searched for any form of familiarities. She felt lonely, very much that she was going to tear up._

 _Her eyes felt strained from all the searching and began to water. That was when she spotted him- A man with pink hair. Could it be-? Could he be-?  
"Lucy! Luce!" he tried to get her attention by waving at her. Water oozed out from her eyes as she heard him call her name. _

_She ran to the place where he stood. She took in his tanned formed. It took all of her might to stop her from tearing up. Her eyes met his onyx ones._

" _Natsu.." she called, wondering if it was real. It should be a dream, a sweet little dream._

" _Hey, Lucy" he cupped her face in his hands and drawing it closer to him. Planting a kiss on her forehead, he asked her how she had been._

 _She wiped her tear, a smile now gracing her lips. She rested her head on his shoulders and replied in affirmative._

 _He pulled her closer and ran his hands through her blonde tresses in an attempt to coo her. The woman seemed so frail that he wanted to protect her._

" _It's been a long time we've been like this. Lucy, I want to be like this forever. Will you marry me?" he asked. A blush formed on her face. Pulling back slightly, she hit him in his arm._

" _Do you have amnesia or what? I've been married to you for seven years now" she scoffed._

 _He chuckled. He sealed her lips with his and smiled._

" _Mama! Papa!" they broke apart- Natsu with a little sheepish smile and Lucy with a blush. They turned in the direction of the voice and saw a little girl running towards them. Her pink hair swayed with the wind as she ran against it. She stopped infront of the couple who were now on their knees. The little girl was panting. Once she could catch her breath, she hugged the both of them. The couple smiled at their dear daughter and looked to each other._

 _Nothing could've made Lucy happier. She had the best husband and the most adorable daughter. She was-_

" _What is happening? The plains, why are they turning red?" she thought._

" _Mama, Mama, I'm scared" her little girl trembled in fear._

" _Don't worry, Nashi. Papa will save us. He's right-" she looked to her right but… there was only thin air. Natsu was not there._

 _He was not there._

" _Mama, where is Papa?"_

" _He must be here somewhere, Nashi. Be strong. Papa will come and save us"_

" _I'm scared, Mama. Papa! Papa, where are you?" she tried calling her beloved father. But to no avail would he come to their aid._

 _Everything turned black. Now Lucy couldn't even see her daughter lest hear her screams._

" _Nashi! Natsu! Where are you?!" she cried. She didn't know what to do. She was in some black nothingness with nowhere to go. Then somewhere in the corner she saw a flash of pink._

" _Natsu? Natsu!" she shouted but he didn't turn back. She chased after him but he only went farther. The more she ran, the farther he seemed._

" _Natsu, can't you hear me?! Natsu!" The next moment she saw herself standing there facing him._

" _We're over Lucy" his voice could be heard._

" _W-What a-are y-you saying?" she was shivering._

" _I'm not coming back. I won't… I won't love you anymore" With that, he disappeared from her sight._

 _She fell to her knees, tears welling up and spilling out of her eyes. "Natsu!"_

"Natsu…"

"Mama! Mama! Papa, Mama is not waking up. Do something, Papa. Look she's crying now!" the little girl tugged on his sleeve, urging him to do something about the situation. The girl was panicking and he had no clue what to do.

"I'm thinking. I'm thinking. I don't know what to do. What does your mother do when you have a nightmare?" he asked his daughter.

"She gives me a big huggie" she said. Her eyes flashed and her tiny hands tried to wrap themselves around her mother's crying figure. But she was heavy for a little girl like her. "Help me here, Papa"

The male grunted, before complying with his daughter. He raised her from the bed and held her in his arms. His daughter wrapped her hands around her waist, trying hard to make her comeback from her nightmare.

Natsu gave a little chuckle at his daughter's antics. He gazed at the sleeping woman in his arms.

" _When was the last time I held her?"_ he wondered. Memories from the past flashed in his mind and he began gripping her tighter.

One of her hand wrapped around his neck, while the other tightened around his sleeve.

"Natsu.." she called out his name. The whole situation was painful, for her, for him and for his daughter who was trying to be brave to wake up her mother. Lucy was definitely making it even harder.

Tears began running down her cheeks wetting his shirt. As he wondered if she was awake or asleep, she slowly opened her eyes. They widened as she saw him leaning close to her. Her grip on him tightened in disbelief.

' _Was it really not a dream?'_ She pondered.

She felt another pair of hands realease her and sigh in relief.

"Mama, you're awake. I and Papa were worried. Did you have a nightmare?" she asked with a cute frown on her face. "I'll get you some water"

The little girl got down the bed ever so carefully and exited the room. The sound of her footsteps faded soon. The girl is so energetic early in the morning.

As soon as he realised his daughter was nowhere near the room, he grasped her hand rather roughly and removed it from his sleeve. He pushed her away from him, adding to her confusion.

"Don't…" he paused. He got up and walked towards the door. "Don't make excuses to come closer to me"

With that, he left her, like in the dream she had the morning.

" _No, that was no dream. It was neither a nightmare. That was the reality of our relationship"_

* * *

 **:: Beginning ::**

* * *

 **A/n:** I'm taking a 30 day writing challenge starting today, just for fun. I'm taking the prompts from "A drabble a day" challenge on tumblr and writing this story. I'm finally putting this story idea from long back to use.

I'd update this story on a daily basis (It's a 30 day challenge, duh). So, stay tuned for more of it.

Do you like it? Do you think it is interesting? Let me know by pressing the little review button down there..

.

.

.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Accusation

**To My Dearest**

* * *

 **Chapter 002**

 **:: Accusation ::**

* * *

"He left for breakfast just now. Don't worry yourself too much. I'll take care of him here," the twenty nine year old replied over the phone. Dressed in a suit, she sat with her legs crossed on the chair. She was passing her little break with the phone call.

"How is Nashi? Is she doing well?" she inquired about the little girl she saw when she visited to her boss's home. She tucked a stray strand of her red hair behind the ear as she listened to her friend.

"That must be troublesome. I'd talk to him about it. I'll ensure he stays home for breakfast at least" When the blonde retorted, she assured her that she won't be blamed. "I know he won't" she added.

There was a pause in their conversation. The red head thought it was probably due to the statement she made. "Lucy, I'm sorry-"

"Erza, did you get the files I asked for?" a voice interrupted her. She knew the voice and no one could fool her by an imitation of it. She turned to be greeted by her boss, Natsu Dragneel. From his expression, she could say he wasn't too happy with whatever she was doing. If any, he was annoyed beyond normal. "Please bring them to my office"

Before she could even hang up properly, she saw the call ended.

' _She must've figured he was here'_ she thought. A sigh escaped her lips. Her eyebrows came together in sorrow. It was heart breaking to see two of her friends so distant. But there was nothing she could do about it except for trying to talk _him_ into it (which never worked due to his stubbornness).

Gathering the files he asked for, she left for his office. She knocked on the door which she knew was open and let herself in.

"Natsu, here are the files you asked for" She was never the one to use formality with him. She was, practically, his caretaker. She was his senior at school. He always ended up in trouble and she happened to' take care' of him every time. When his brother had to take care of the business overseas, she was appointed by him to watch over the lad lest he'd do something stupid (you got it- an overprotective brother). So, Erza Scarlet landed in this place as his secretary cum caretaker and someone whose word he'd never disregard (except for a few exceptional cases).

"Put them on the table" he said without looking up at her.

"You took awfully a long time to have breakfast. I didn't think you were going to make it in time for the board meeting this afternoon" Erza was obviously exaggerating the sarcasm in her words. IT was 11 pm for all she could care.

"What can I do? I'm a busy man" he said while looking at the contents of the files. He still didn't take a glance at her. It wasn't because she wanted him to notice her dress or her hairstyle or something dramatic like romantic feelings or something. She had a handsome boyfriend and she wouldn't ask for more. It was because she felt he was ignoring her and she knew why…

"Natsu, you should stop now. Don't overwork yourself. Take a rest once in a while. Oi, Natsu are you listening? Natsu-"

Erza let out a little grunt. That guy wasn't even paying attention to anything she said.

"It seems Nashi-"

"What about Nashi?" he looked at her for the first time in the whole duration of time she had been in his office.

"So you pay attention after all if it concerns her"

"Tell me what happened to Nashi. Is she alright? Is she hurt? How can _she_ let anything happen to her? Is _she_ being reckless again? Is _she_ a-"

"Natsu, calm down. First, nothing happened to Nashi. She was simply throwing tantrums because her dear father left home early without eating breakfast with her. It took all of Lucy to convince her to eat her meal"

"Oh?"

"Don't 'Oh' me, mister! Listen, you're staying back for breakfast every morning from tomorrow. You're going to stay in city for at least two weeks. You have a business trip after it for three months. You don't spend enough time with her. Maybe I should cancel a few of your business trips. You should take care of your family, Natsu. You really should stop now… everything" She said the last sentence ever so slowly, letting it sink into his head.

He turned his chair around. His gaze drifted from her to the sky outside through the glass windows. The same emptiness came back into them. His expression was unreadable, not only because Erza couldn't see him.

"What should I stop now?" *pause* "Overworking myself? Going on business trips?" He gave a chuckle "You know why I'm doing this right?"

He was right. Erza knew why he was doing all that.

"I don't want to see her. If I'm at home, I have to see her. I wouldn't have a choice. Nashi only makes it worse. That's why…"

"Natsu…" Erza clenched her fists tighter. _It must be painful but still…_ "You should stop hurting her now…"

"Is she the only one that is hurting?"

"Natsu, you know Lucy is-"

"Don't talk about her!" he cut her off harshly. The following words were much softer though. "Don't talk about her…"

Neither of them spoke. But his silence conveyed a lot to her, a lot more than she'd ever want to hear him say.

"I'm not the one talking about her, you started it" She saw his eyes widen at her outburst.

"It's enough, Natsu. Five years of hurt is more than enough. Stop now. There is still time"

With that said, she left the room. She didn't know what happened after or what he muttered in the solitude of his room.

 **:: 0 ::**

"I wonder if he ate his lunch. From what I heard from Erza, his eating habits became irregular during the last trip. He won't answer me if I ask him. I'm afraid he'd avoid eating if I force him to. I can only hope he is alright" She stroked the soft hair of her daughter who was lying asleep on her lap.

' _Her birthday is coming up in a few days'_ she thought when her eyes landed on the calendar. "It's been 5 years since she was born. My little girl is growing up real fast."

The proud smile she had soon vanished when the after events of her birth drifted into her mind.

"Right, it's also been 5 years since he drifted away from me…"

 **:: 0 ::**

 _ **5 years earlier…**_

" _What is all this?!" He shouted as he threw a few photographs in front of her. He was panting like he came running from somewhere. His expression and tone of voice were nowhere near happy. She bent down and picked them up. Her eyes widened as she saw the pictures._

 _Her hands started trembling at the sight of the pictures._

" _Lucy, are you alright?" Erza, who was having tea with her before the interruption, asked. The woman was trembling at what she had in her hands. She bent down and grabbed one that lay near her feet. "These pictures are of… Lucy and…"_

" _Gray…"_

" _That's right. It's you and that bastard!" he shouted._

" _Natsu, it's not what you think" Lucy defended. A few pictures were from their high school because this Gray and Lucy were wearing high school uniforms. Maybe he was a guy who transferred to their school after she graduated. So, Erza wasn't sure what happened but it looked like Gray and Lucy were really close, closer in a few more pictures._

" _So are you saying these are false? I never believed the rumours at school but I never thought you would be cheating on me like this"_

" _Natsu, that's not true! These are not-"_

" _These are not true- that's what you'll say right?"_

" _No, that's not it. Few of them are true but-"_

" _So you agree? How could you do that Lucy? How could you cheat on me? Even after how much I loved you…"_

" _Natsu…" she tried to convince him, "I love you, Natsu. I really do. Trust me, this-"_

 _But he was being stubborn._

" _Enough with the lies, Luce. I'm tired of it now. I don't even know if the baby is-"_

 _SLAP!_

 _His cheek reddened at the impact. She was herself surprised at her actions. She didn't mean to slap him but he was talking bad about their child. She couldn't… She wouldn't…_

" _Natsu, I can't believe you'd talk about our child like that…" Her eyes couldn't contain the fury at the thought._

 _She grabbed him by his collar. Her grip tightened by the minute, pulling him closer. She wanted to say a lot to him but no words came out. Tears, on the other hand, welled up in her eyes which found his. They urged him to tell that it was a joke; no matter how bad of a joke that was. She'd forgive him. She loved him so much, more than her life. She didn't know what she would do without him in his life._

 _Was that what he thought about her? Is she all to him? She didn't know him anymore. She didn't know herself anymore._

 _But his eyes showed no amusement. There was no sign of prank. They were sad. They were hurt, probably more than hers._

 _She pulled him closer and hid her face in his chest. But he didn't return the hug. More tears oozed out from her eyes. She couldn't understand what was happening. She couldn't believe what he was saying. What should she do? Would Natsu leave her on this false accusation? Would she be alone with their child? Will their daughter never get her father's love?_

" _Natsu, you're going too far. How do you even justify these?" Erza asked him in a commanding tone, unable to believe the things happening._

" _She agreed, didn't she? What more of a proof would I need? I would've been happier if she disagreed; if she told me it was all lie; that there was no truth in it. I would've been happy if she smacked me on my head and said I was imagining weird things because of my possessiveness… But she didn't right? She agreed... Of all things she could say…" His voice began cracking._

" _Natsu…" Lucy pulled back a little at the sound of his cracking voice. It hurt him to see those pictures. She wondered how long had he known about those pictures. How could she tell him it was a lie? Perhaps, it was not all lie but a lie nevertheless. A few of them were true but the rest were fake._

 _Natsu seemed so hurt, she didn't know if he'd believe her. Even if she told him the entire thing, she wasn't sure he'd believe her in his state. She'd try to explain herself but that would happen if he let her say something._

" _Lucy, please… leave me alone…"_

" _Natsu…. Don't say that. You know right? How can I live without you?! There is now way right? You know, right, how much I love you?!" She was desperate. The last thing she ever wanted was for him to leave her like she meant nothing to him. But she meant everything to him. She knew that. That was why Natsu was hurt so much. That was why she was in such a situation._

" _I know you're not in a position to believe me right now. I haven't cheated on you. I swear. The only thing I ever did was love you, Natsu… I swear on our love"_

" _Ha, our love? Which love are you talking about? The one that cheats…"_

" _Natsu…" his name lingered with the pain he was giving her, "Natsu, please believe me. I swear on my late mother. At least… at least believe me when I say the child is ours. I haven't cheated on you. I swear. I couldn't possibly cheat on you. I love you, Natsu, more than my own life…"_

 _He gulped audibly. Silence took control of the atmosphere and not a single muscle moved. He gazed into her desperate eyes, pleading him to end this nightmare. He even forgot all about the presence of Erza, behind her. It was only Lucy and him._

 _He grabbed her hands and gradually loosened her grip on him._

" _Alright, I'll believe you" these words of his didn't bring as much joy to her as they should have. "I'll believe that Nashi is indeed our daughter"_

 _She hugged him tight. It was the end of this nightmare. She knew her feelings would reach him. She knew he loved her too, that's why he'd overlook those fake photographs. Little did she know that she was only going to find herself the gate of hell…_

" _I'd believe Nashi is our daughter. I won't let any harm come her way. I will give her all the love she deserves, as her father. But…" he gave a long pause before continuing. When he next said the words, he said those with determination burning in his eyes. "We're over, Lucy. I can no longer love you"_

* * *

 **:: Accusation ::**

* * *

 **Finished: 22:15 IST, 10** **th** **June, 2015**

* * *

 **A/n:** I really thought I was giving up on this challenge but I made it. I'm sorry if the last chapter was little confusing. I hope this clears up some of it.

We'll have the next chapter by tomorrow. What do you think of the story so far? Do you find it interesting? Leave your views in the review below.

Have a nice day (but it's night at my place. So, I'll go to sleep)!


	3. Restless

**To My Dearest**

* * *

 **Chapter 003**

* * *

 **:: Restless ::**

* * *

"He didn't come home yet…" The blonde muttered under her breath. Her eyes landed on the door which showed no sign of opening. Her heart beat quickened. Sweat formed on her forehead. She could feel chills running down her spine. She wasn't having a good feeling the whole evening. It was like an omen, like something bad was going to happen. This was mainly a result of the unusual things he did that evening.

He was late; so much that it would be the next day within a few minutes. Despite their complicated relation, he never did such a thing (if you exclude those few times when he had to stay back for work). He had a business trip in a few days and he would spend his free time with his daughter to make up for his absence. He used to come home early especially for that purpose. But today he didn't.

I f ever there was an emergency, he'd call Nashi or get the information passed to her that he would be late. The girl is fond of her father. She never sleeps if he isn't home unless he was away for business trips. She was sure he loved her so much. She means the world to him. That's why Lucy couldn't understand why he didn't do any of the things he would otherwise resort to.

She wasn't complaining that she had to try harder to get Nashi to sleep. The poor girl was crying for her father for a whole hour. Lucy's heart broke seeing her that way. She somehow managed to convince her and lull her to sleep.

But he still didn't come home….

She tried calling Erza but the secretary seemed busy. Her phone always answered her with 'switched off' tone. She called the office but no one picked the phone. He wouldn't take her call and he wouldn't call her too. How was she to know if he was alright? It's fine if he doesn't take her call- Just hearing his voice telling her that he was alright was enough for her. Even if he didn't want to tell herself, he could make someone convey his message.

" _What if it turns out like the last time? We were lucky then because Jellal was around. What if…. But why would he…."_ Various thoughts flashed through her mind. There was an unsettling feeling in her. She couldn't do anything either no matter how much she wanted to rush to his side.

She sat down on the couch, her hands folded in prayer.

" _Please see that he is safe"_ She thought. Her eyebrows bunched together in worry. She needed some answer regarding him, some sign of his well being, something to stop her negative thoughts from taking a toll on her mind.

As if on cue, her phone rang.

"Hello, Natsu? Are you alright? Where are you? What are-" She said in a rushed voice. She didn't even care to look at the caller id. Then she would've known who was the one that called her.

"Lucy, Lucy, it's me Erza. Were you so worried all this time?" Erza's voice seemed so unsure that it added to her fret.

"Erza, oh." Her lips pressed in a thin line. ' _So it was not Natsu'_ "Why did you call at this hour? Wait, wait. Erza, Natsu hasn't come back home yet. Do you know where Natsu is? He's alright, right? I don't feel too goo-"

"Lucy, please calm down. I'm sending a car to your mansion. Please, come now. It's important"

"Where to? I can't leave Nashi all alone. She'd be afraid to find even me not there in the morning"

"It's about Natsu, Lucy" Her heart skipped a beat. She knew something was up. She was sure about it. The world began turning black. All her nightmares started coming back to her.

"W-What about N-natsu? Is-s he in-n d-danger-r?" Her voice showed the shivers which Erza probably wouldn't know about.

"Lucy, I'll tell you the details here. Come immediately, please"

The call ended with that. Her hands were shaking. Something was wrong with him. She knew it. Tears dripped down her cheeks. She wiped them as she dialled the number of the only person who could her now.

"Hello, Levy-chan-"

 **:: 0 ::**

"Erza, why did you call me to a hospital? Everything's fine right? Where's Nat-" Erza saw a panting blonde run to her. She didn't even wait for an answer and began looking around for the pink head she loved so much. She didn't tell her the name of the place on purpose for she was afraid the blonde might die of a heart attack. She couldn't see him in harm- that was how much Lucy loved him.

That was why it was so much painful to break the truth of the situation to her.

Erza only bowed her head down. She knew the blonde finally realised what was up. Her questions paused. The remaining half of his name left her lips, shock still not settling down in her mind.

"-tsu…"

There he was- the man that she loved- lying on the white hospital bed, unconscious. He seemed still for a moment. Erza could feel Lucy breath stop. She came around and was about to shake her up.

"N-Nat-tsu-u" her voice started cracking.

Erza knew Lucy didn't have it in her to say or ask any more. So she began answering those unsaid questions.

"He met apparently with an accident on the way home. He got late working today. Perhaps he was driving fast in a rush to come home. That may be the reason. I'm still not sure how the accident happened. I wasn't aware of it until I got a call an hour ago. I finished all the formalities and I thought I should inform you, Lucy. I'm sorry. I failed to take care of him. I'm ashamed of myself. Punish me if you want, Lucy… Lucy…" But the blonde's gaze was stuck on the man whom she could see through the glass doors. She looked so pale that the older woman though the woman was almost dead at such sight of his.

"Are you alright Lucy?:"

"Is he alright, Erza? It isn't anything major, right? He's breathing right? His hands… are they warm? Is the temperature in the room okay? Is this hospital alright? Can we trust-"

Erza had to force her to look at her and calm her down.

"The doctor said he received a hit to his head, maybe two broken ribs. The case is not serious though. He was given anaesthesia to relieve of pain. Everything should be alright once he wakes up. Lucy, don't worry too much. He's fine. He's alive, if that's what you want to hear…"

"…"

"Lucy, are you alright?…"

"I'm alright. I'm alright, really…" Even though she said that, she knew she was lying. She was nowhere near to alright. She somehow managed to stop her shivering. She was putting up a brave front, despite the fact that Erza knew what she was going through.

"How's Nashi?"

"She's still sleeping. I called Levy-chan over to stay the night. I told her to tell that Natsu and I had to go meet my father early morning. Whatever Nashi does to find out where we are, I told her not to tell her about the accident"

"Good. Levy is the best person to handle such situation"

"Erza, you should go now. You'd have to work tomorrow and probably you have to cover up for Natsu's absence. Also inform Zeref about it. He would be worried if he found out about Natsu's absence." Lucy instructed. Erza could see how her eyes never left him.

"Lucy, will you be alright? Are you sure you want to stay here?"

"Yes" she smiled, "As long as I can hear him breathe, I'm fine wherever I am and whatever might happen later"

Erza saw her fist tighten. She only hoped he wouldn't pull anything once he wakes up. Wishing her good night, she left, praying that everything would be fine the next morning.

 **:: 0 ::**

Lucy sat beside his bed, watching him as he breathed.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips. Although her heart wasn't calm yet, she definitely felt much better than a few hours ago. She held him hand in hers and pressed it, assuring her that this is not a dream. All the while, during the journey to the hospital, she'd been so worried. Erza was wise when she sent a car instead of letting her drive. Otherwise she would've had to reserve the bed next to him.

She was ambivalent about how she felt. She was happy, indeed. He was in one piece, breathing. Nothing major happened to him. Once the anaesthesia wears off, he'd wake up.

But…

"He's still asleep…" she muttered in a low voice. She gave another squeeze to his hand. This was reassure herself that he was alright and alive.

" _Natsu… please wake up. Please be well"_ She thought.

The wind blew against her skin, cold and unrelenting. Tomorrow would probably be a difficult day to handle. She would be right there before him when he wakes up. How would he react? Would he be glad like he used to be? Or would he be sorry he made her worry? Or would he be mad to be seeing her early morning?

Looking at him in his peaceful slumber, Lucy never knew when sleep came to her. The questions she asked herself would remain unanswered till the next day.

That night, she dreamt again. Lately she has been having enough of them. But this one was different. It was not her usual nightmares. This one was of a Natsu whom she hadn't seen in a long time. He would laugh with her, wipe her tear, kiss her and above all, love her like nothing ever mattered. This was warm, made her feel fuzzy- almost as if it were real.

But Lucy knew better: That was no reality now. It was all a dream of past memories her mind invoked. And she let herself be happy by reminiscing them. She was being selfish she knew. However, she deserved to be happy; at least in her dreams….

 **:: 0 ::**

As the sun rays touched her skin making the heat disrupt her sleep, she initially wondered about her whereabouts. It didn't take long before she could realise her situation. The bed in front of her was empty. The wind from the windows blew the curtains away. Silence consumed the atmosphere and was becoming lethal to her.

Her eyes began their search for the one man with pink hair but he was nowhere to be found in the room.

A tear finally rolled down her cheek. She wondered if they dried up and left her like he did. She hadn't cried since she saw him like that yesterday- almost dead.

More tears oozed out, making it difficult for her to breathe or voice out her emotions. She was scared for his life yesterday… so much that it killed her. But now they flow, free without a care in the world- not because of the answer she received from him.

It was due to the implication of the fact in hands; due to the realisation that he was alright and was not badly injured if he was moving around.

That alone was sufficient to make her happy and move her heart.

Lucy was alive too, just like he was.

* * *

 **:: Restless ::**

* * *

 **Finished: 23:57 IST, 11** **th** **June, 2015**

* * *

 **A/n:** Not the best chapter. I'm hardly surpised I could finish it today. I had a hard day today. That's why it got delayed. But I finished it before the day ended here. So, please enjoy. (I'm definitely a sadist to ask you to enjoy a heartbreaking story)

P.S. Sorry for the heartbreak with the last chapter. I had one too, while writing it. I wanted to stop writing. Natsu, why are so cruel?! Waaah!

Thanks for the lovely comments. They really kept me going. Do let me know what you think of the story. Is it going alright?

Love you all. Have a nice day (I'll be off to bed, a tough day tomorrow too *yawns*)


	4. Snowflake

**To My Dearest**

* * *

 **Chapter 004**

* * *

 **:: Snowflake ::**

* * *

"Levy, what brings you here?" Levy could see surprise in the redhead's eye. She didn't expect her in her office all of a sudden now did she? She could've just called her. Erza wouldn't have had any problem to meet her. But she had to meet Erza today. If she called her, she could've been avoided or she could've given Erza time to prepare herself for what was to come. She wanted to discuss something personal and an office wasn't the right place to discuss such things.

"I want to talk" she stated in a flat tone, no emotion what so ever, if the anger she felt was not counted.

"Is it business or personal?" Erza asked.

Levy gave a look which confirmed about the topic of discussion.

Erza directed her to come with her and led her out of the office. She drove her to her home which was nearby. Levy perfectly was knew she was trying to get her out of the office's coverage area. The last time the shorter woman came to talk, she heard she was loud enough for everyone outside to hear what they were conversing. Levy became too loud in the past few years.

Her red haired friend guided her to a table and brewed some chamomile tea while Levy waited.

She gazed out the window at the blue sky. Despite its beauty, the frown on her face never left. She brought her attention to the taller woma as she poured the tea into her cup. She smiled at Erza's numerous method to calm her down despite them being not too effective on her.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Erza asked, as she sipped on her tea.

"Erza…" Her voice sounded soft, like the tea Erza made worked to calm her nerves. But Levy was sure Erza knew that wasn't how the conversation was going to happen.

"Tell that jerk of a friend of yours to stop hurting my Lu-chan"

"I've been trying to tell him the same for quite a while now. He doesn't listen to me anymore" Erza replied. " Perhaps, you should give it a try. You're also his friend, right Levy?"

The smile on Levy's face turned grim.

"No…. After what he did to Lu-chan…. I'm not his friend anymore. And I refuse to talk to him- that jerk who doesn't even know how to care for others' feeling. And he dares call Lu-chan a… a.." Levy stopped in her words, her anger now in check. Her hands grabbed the fabric of her dress. The whole incident from five years ago made her sour even till date.

"He didn't say that" the older woman caught onto what she was meant. She didn't have to speel it out for her.

"He did imply that… For Lu-chan who loved him so much… he said such horrible things" her fists gripped the fabric of her dress tighter "I cannot forgive him for that. No, I won't forgive him for that incident 5 years ago and not for today too"

 _ **An hour ago…**_

 _Levy wanted to check on her best friend._

 _She received a call last night from her friend and was asked to babysit her daughter. Watching over Nashi hadn't been difficult, at least not much when compared to her own son. The girl behaved when she told her what she was supposed to tell her- She was her best friend's daughter so it was obvious she would do so. She didn't have any of those qualities of a certain jerk she knew._

 _She was relieved when Nashi didn't ask for any questions except for a request for souvenirs. She called on her friend's phone to know the status but she didn't receive the call. Neither did she call back. Worry began eating her. She couldn't leave the child alone nor could she calm herself down._

 _She was worried about the welfare of her friend. At one point of time, she wouldn't give a thought about it knowing her friend was with_ _ **him**_ _. That was once upon a time. Now she can't rest in peace if Lucy breathed the same air as him. That guy tormented her just by existing._

 _Levy never had any hard feelings for anyone. She was a gentle soul, never known to even badmouth anyone or backbite. But what he did that day five years back really irked her. It was hard to believe initially. However, when Lucy tried on putting all the blame on herself and certify he was a white swan, she couldn't take anymore. That jerk was wrong and he had to pay for it. Since then she never called him by his name and consider him a friend. Plus, her husband's habits seemed to be rubbing off on her just a little bit._

 _So, she called her husband and asked him to babysit Nashi and her son Ryuu while she went to check on her friend. And what does she find?_

 _Lucy was crying._

 _It was to be expected…. She was around that jerk after all._

 _What was more sickening was he had his annoying face on and in the most sickening voice, he said to her, "I wish I could've forgotten about you when I hurt my head yesterday…"_

 _Those were the precise words she heard him say. Her blood began to boil. She wanted to smack him and rip him apart. But Levy knew better._

 _Lucy would die if anything happened to him. So she spared him his life. She clutched her purse tighter and took it straight to a person who would listen to her._

"Lucy doesn't show but she's broken already. Tell him not to break her anymore" Levy said with ice cold eyes before she left.

Erza hid her face in her hands, frustrated. She couldn't believe those cold words coming from the once cheerful girl.

"Natsu, what did you do this time? I hope you haven't hurt Lucy again"

 **:: 0 ::**

Lucy didn't know how but her hand raised itself to slap him- a resounding one at that. He was stunned at her actions. It was evident by his widened eyes.

She was crying even more than before. Her eyes closed due to the whole strain they bore. She couldn't take it anymore-, him talking like she meant nothing to him.

If she really didn't… if she was something he wouldn't mind forgetting… why did he bother coming back? He could've just let her be. – Repulsive thoughts formed in her head. His eyes pierced through her and she realised what she did. The cheek which met with her hand had a red imprint on it.

What did she do? He was the victim, right? How could she hit him? More tears oozed out at the thought of her hurting him than anything else. It was weird how everytime the thoughts she had about her would turn towards him.

On instinct, she bent forward, grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. The sudden contact made him flinch. He didn't react for a few minutes. The wind blowing was the only thing that could be heard, along with her sobs.

He seemed to pick up what was happening for he tried to fight back her embrace. Lucy, however, stood firm. She didn't let him free.

He didn't return her hug. He didn't comfort her. He didn't say anything to torture her.

He did nothing except for letting her hug him.

"Natsu…" She was aware of how wet his shirt has become. But she had to say it today.

"I don't care if you truly hate me just because of some pictures…" she said, still with her eyes closed. She gave a pause, taking in a long breathe. She pulled back so she could look him in his eyes. She was surprised to see them look at hers and not averted. She knew she couldn't lie to him. It was anyway not like she was not bothered for the past five years.

"Maybe, I do. I do care if you hate me. Or if you… love me" She didn't look him in his eyes. This time she was going to be selfish. She was forcing herself on him. She was making her accept her feelings for once.

To do that, she couldn't look him in the eyes. She feared if she did and if she saw any hurt, she would deprive herself of every right of being close to him or be a part of his life. She was afraid she'd lose the privilege of being an existence in his life.

"Even if you're going to hate me, please do not forget about me. I want to be a part of your life- even if the role is of a woman who tore you apart"

He didn't say a single word and she didn't know how he felt. She didn't dare look in his eyes. She let the question hanging and hoped she'd never find the answer.

She couldn't take the pain it carried with it. So it better remain a secret.

* * *

 **:: Snowflake ::**

* * *

 **Finished : 23:55 IST, 12** **th** **June 2015**

 **Edited: 00:31 IST, 13** **th** **June 2015**

* * *

 **A/n:** Let's just say my night is before I sleep and morning is after I wake up… I got late because I wanted to write so much that it wouldn't fit properly in the chapter.

If you wonder how the title fits the chapter, it is this way 'A snowflake is beautiful yet fragile'. So I thought human relations are like snowflakes. I wanted to portray that.

Tomorrow's update will be faster than this. I've written half of it today anyway. (cut it out while editing because it didn't fit well it this)

Also, really sorry for crushing your hearts with this story. I hope you'll manage to have some left. Please survive this story. I'm begging with my own breaking heart. ;_; Your reviews though made me really happy. (Yeah, I am a little sadistic I guess XD)

I'm tired now. Off to sleep! (Good night all!)

P.S. Don't forget to tell me what you think about this story. Oh, you might want to watch out for tomorrow's chapter. Something interesting will happen... for sure...


	5. Haze

**To My Dearest**

* * *

 **Chapter 005**

* * *

 **:: Haze ::**

* * *

' _Do you feel the same way I feel about you?'_

It had been a week since the accident. Natsu had a swift recovery but Erza didn't allow him back at work. She said it was his brother's order to not let him into the office until the wounds were healed. Natsu had to oblige or he would have to face the devil himself. It wasn't a really good experience if his brother wasn't in his best moods so he passed on the opportunity. That's what Lucy thought at least.

Lucy giggled as she recollected the particular phone call they had in the morning. Judging from her husband's expression, he was probably speaking to Zeref, his brother. She could only imagine what his overprotective brother had told him. She carefully took two bottles of peanut butter and was comparing the two when a little voice spoke beside her.

"Mama, do you still get those bad dreams at night?" Nashi asked, looking up at her.

The blonde directed her attention to her daughter. She smiled at the worry the girl showed and answered in the negation.

"Is it so? Papa and I were so much worried about you. You don't know but we've been watching over you, secretly…" the girl whispered the last part.

As simple the statement was, Lucy was surprised to hear it.

"Watching over me? You've not been sleeping Nashi?" The blonde asked, bewildered. She was sure that she had seen Nashi in deep slumber before she went to sleep.

"Yes. I am. I'm cheerful am I not? You said if we don't sleep we become ugly and unhappy. I wouldn't be happy and beautiful if I wasn't sleeping right?" she asked, smiling at her.

Lucy bent to her level, confusion not leaving her face. She thought Nashi read it because she responded in answer to the unasked question.

"I'll explain. Papa keeps guard on you when I sleep. When I wake up, Papa sleeps and I keep guard. We're attacking all the bad dreams that come to you and sending them home to their mommy together" the girl flashed the grin which once belonged to her love. How she loved that grin of his yet she hadn't been a witness to it on his face for a long time.

"But Nashi dear, it is not logical. Papa works all day, right? He must be tired and so he must fall asleep soon. How can your Papa look after your Mama if you're sleeping all night?"

"That's where you're wrong. I got thirsty one night and suddenly woke up. I saw Papa staring at you. He told me that he was chasing the bad dreams away so that you won't be in pain like you were that day. Then we promised each other that we will guard you from bad dreams. It was our secret. But since now you are alright, I should tell Papa that he can stop. You can ask Papa if you want. I'm not lying to you. I never do, right?" The almost five year old wore the cutest frown ever.

Lucy put the butter jars back where they belong and carried her baby in her arms. She placed a kiss on her forehead and smiled. She said a thank you to her as she proceeded in her tasks.

" _I wish I could've forgotten about you when I hurt my head yesterday…"_

Lucy's eyes hardened at the memory. ' _It couldn't be true right- whatever Nashi said?'_

If he were to take pleasure in forgetting her, she wondered why he would watch over her. It didn't make sense, especially if he hated her.

Lucy searched the store to find him. He was standing near the counter, waiting for them to come to the counter after they finish their shopping. He was reading some report on his tablet, probably related to business. But that was when she saw- He sttole a glance at her.

This surprised her. Never in the past five years has she noticed him do that.

She blinked at him. She was sure she caught his eyes for a second and then it was gone. It was like he never looked at her and was busy looking at his tablet.

Probably it was not her. Probably it was Nashi. That's right! She's been carrying the girl this whole time. It must have been it. She figured the reason why. There was no way she could be mistaken but why did it hurt so much? Why did she wish for it to be true?

Why couldn't he look at her just once?

Perhaps Nashi was wrong. He must've been worried about her and was watching. He must have told Nashi only to put up his act. He couldn't possibly watch over Lucy for the whole night and then go to work?! That would be insane… that too for a person he doesn't have any love left. He did state that he would want to forget her if he could.

" _I'm begging you. Please don't leave me"_

Sorrow overcame her. She wondered why he said those words to her that day if he was this indifferent. It's not like he was feeling the same for her like she feels about him.

It's not like he loves her anymore… He just proved it last week. And yet she clings onto him like he was her dear life….

She wondered if it was alright. She wondered if it was a good idea. Can she bear to wait for him to love her again? Is there any chance?

' _Gosh'_ She felt like she was breaking up. Her resolve began crumbling ever since he said those words. Can she endure through that pain? If so, for how long?

This wasn't the first time she questioned herself. Every time she did, she only shut her up in hopes of getting him to being back to normal. Sometimes, she wondered if this was even right…

"Mama!" She felt her daughter struggling. Before she can even think of what she was doing, her daughter's efforts made it difficult for her to contain her.

"I'll go tell Papa" she said, running away from her. _'Tell what?'_

"Uh, Nashi be careful" She spotted the man she was running towards.

' _Do you feel the same way I feel about you?"_ Her eyes questioned him from afar but he never received the question for his back was turned to her.

She felt like giving up again like she wanted to give up before. She wanted a sign of any form to let her keep going on the path she was on. She needed him to tell her if it was alright to hold onto such a hope. She-

"Mama!" Alarm filled her at the shrill voice of her daughter. She searched for the whole place but she couldn't find her anywhere. She saw Natsu's eyes widen and him running towards a point in her blind dpot. Before he headed there, she heard a gunshot. She now knew exactly where her daughter was.

Currently she was safe. The bullet that was shot stuck in the ceiling.

She was in trouble, in hands of a man who poses a threat to her life.

"Nashi!" Lucy shouted as she tried to approach him.

The man pointed out the gun at her but Lucy still proceeded further. Seeing her resolve, he aimed at her daughter's head. That was enough to stop her in her tracks. The man threatened the shopkeeper to give him all the money he had. The atmosphere in the store screamed panic.

"Leave my daughter alone. I'll be your hostage if you want"

"Like I'd believe a woman… you'd just try to escape with her" he snickered. "I'm not letting her go without getting money. Everyone, put all your valuables in bag here or I'll shoot everyone along with the girl"

He shot another bullet into air.

"Mama! I'm scared!" Nashi cried. "Mama, do something! I'm scared"

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Lucy clenched her fists tighter. Her daughter was in danger and she could only stand there and watch. Isn't there something she could do? There should be something right? Something?

She saw Natsu carefully approaching from behind. He signalled her to stay back. Lucy gasped. He was planning to attack. Will he succeed? She hoped so. She also hoped he would come out unscathed.

But luck wasn't on their side for the burglar noticed Natsu approaching from behind.

He half turned around to aim his gun at him.

No, Lucy couldn't just stand and watch him do as he pleased. She couldn't let anything happen to her daughter or Natsu. So she charged forward, kicking him in the shin. She tried to grab her daughter from his clutches. However he was strong. He didn't let go easily. During their struggle, Natsu intervened and pulled him back.

This caused her to stumble backwards. She wrapped her hands around Nashi so that she doesn't get injured. However she failed to look after her own safety. As a consequence, he hit her head on the rack.

Blood started oozing out of the fresh wound she was inflicted with.

"Mama!" Lucy half opened her eyes and kissed her baby's forehead.

"I'm okay. You are not hurt now, are you sweetie?" she asked.

The girl nodded her head in denial.

"That's great" she said. Pain shot through her head. Darkness began clouding her vision.

"Natsu…."she murmured, wanting to know if he was alright. Her consciousness gave away and she ended in depths of sleep.

" _Lucy!"_

Funny. She thought she heard him call her name….

Even strange she thought she heard him call her name with love just like that last time he did when she was about to give up on him…

 **:: 0 ::**

 **5 years ago…**

 _Hurting him wasn't what she wanted to do. Her love was supposed to heal. If it was only going to leave scars and pain for the person it was meant to be, she'd rather not love him. She wiped her tears and looked at her daughter. She was sure Natsu will do everything in his power to take care of her. She didn't want to leave her. She loved her as much as she loved him. But seeing him so hurt, she cannot bear._

 _Natsu hasn't come home properly for the past week. Even if he did, he wouldn't talk to her. He wouldn't eat the food she made. He wouldn't look at her. She didn't know if she deserved it or what but he didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve such pain. She was sure seeing her in front of him only made the wound deeper. That's why…_

" _I decided I'll leave. I won't come back again if it makes you feel better. Take care of Nashi for me" she said to him and ran to her room._

 _She held the baby in her arms, hugging her like she was going to disappear in a few moments. The reality was not about the baby disappearing but about her. She kissed the baby's forehead, careful not to disturb her baby's sleep._

" _I'm sorry Nashi. Mama couldn't stay any longer. You should take care of yourself and Papa. You have so much responsibility on your small shoulders. Forgive your mother"_

 **:: 0 ::**

' _It's past twelve and he hasn't come home yet' she thought. She anxiously awaited him near the door. She wanted to see him one last time before she left him forever. She thought she'd see him sleep but he didn't return home yet._

 _When she was about give up and leave, she heard the car's engine. Her heart skipped a beat. That was it. This was good bye. The door opened…_

" _Natsu, I-" Before she could finish, she was called out by another familiar voice._

" _Lucy, do you think you can lend me a hand?"_

 _She was surprised to find Jellal at that place at that time and even more when she saw an unconscious Natsu he was dragging._

 _Worry filled her mind as various questions with no answers arose._

" _Jellal, what happened?" She asked as she helped one of his hand on her shoulder. Both carried him to his room. Lucy removed his shoes and coat and covered him with a blanket lest he should feel cold._

" _What happened? Is he alright?" she enquired once they got out._

" _Yes, fine. He's just wasted. I don't even know how much he drank. This might be his personal record if he got himself knocked out" Jellal humoured. "He was lucky I was around that time. A friend of mine threw a party and I happened to attend only to find this"_

 _Lucy was worried too much. Her gaze immediately drifted to the man in the bed, snoring away._

" _Is something the matter?" he asked. He probably noticed the bag outside she thought._

" _Nothing. I'm just leaving to visit Dad" she lied. She had no energy to recollect the whole ordeal. Besides, it was better if not many people knew other than those who already. She thanked him for bringing the fainted man home and bid him good bye._

" _Natsu..." She said as she watched him. "Should I leave you now? In this state… You wouldn't even find a sock tomorrow. Your head will be aching. You were not much of a drinker. You will probably like to know how you ended up here, right?"_

" _I can't leave you now, not today. I said I'll leave tomorrow anyway"_

 _She decided she needed to write some notes regarding where everything was kept, a few instructions on taking care of Nashi and himself and a few final words. She began writing notes and never knew when she slept away._

When she woke up the next morning, he was long gone.

 **:: 0 ::**

' _He isn't home yet even today' She called everyone she knew but no one knew his whereabouts._

' _Could he be drinking again?' She hoped not. She was lucky to have Jellal find him the previous night. What if he gets into trouble? What if he gets into an accident? What if something bad happens? Her heart began beating wildly. Adrenaline gushed through her veins._

 _Before she could imagine any more, the answer came in the form of a 'bang'._

" _That must be him" she hurried to open the door. Her guess was right this time. It was him in his drunken state._

" _Natsu, why did you…?"_

 _He fell on her and she was forced to carry him all the way to his room. It was difficult to do so with his random walk but somehow Lucy managed to get him to his room. Like yesterday, she removed his shoes. As she removed his coat which reeked of alcohol, he pulled her into an embrace, nuzzling his head closer to the nape of her neck._

" _Nice scent! You know I know this scent. It is familiar… like someone very dear to me" Lucy blushed at this. Why was he doing this? He was drunk that's why. Why was she blushing when she knew he didn't mean anything he said in this state?_

 _She tried to push him away but he only pulled her closer. It made it difficult for her to breathe._

" _It is you, right Lucy? I'll identify you even if you are in a crowd." He hugged her tighter. Her heart skipped a beat._

" _I missed you so much" he said, pulling back. He looked into her eyes with his half open ones. He caressed her cheeks. He pulled her face closer and pressed his lips to hers. This action of his shocked her. A blush crept on her face as he drew back._

" _You're still blushing Luce. You look so cute. I missed all your expressions so much in the past week" Her throat dried when he called her by that shortened version of her name. He hadn't called her name once in the past week. But now… it's like he returned to being the Natsu she knew._

" _You know what happened in the office today…." He chuckled as he narrated her the incidents that occurred that day. He chatted like he was the normal Natsu- the one prior to the whole incident, someone she loved. Was it a dream? Was it her imagination?_

 _She reached her hands to his face to check for herself._

" _Lucy, what's wrong?" he asked. His eyes were so soft that she didn't know she missed them._

 _She pushed him away as her tears made their way down her cheeks. She couldn't… she couldn't stay anymore. She was leaving and she knew that._

 _This was a lie. This was all false. There was no way it could be true…_

 _Because…._

 _He wouldn't remember anything from when he's drunk the next morning._

 _That also meant that he isn't aware of how he's acting now._

 _That meant that this isn't what he'd normally do._

 _And when he wakes up in the morning, he wouldn't want her in his life._

" _I'm sorry, Natsu. I'll have to go" She said as she rushed towards the door of his room._

 _He however caught her hand on time and asked in a tone which was now foreign to her, "You were leaving? Are you going to visit father? When will you come back? Don't take long-"_

 _She was shocked to hear him say such things. This was getting ridiculous. How can he say that when he didn't want her in his life?_

" _This is goodbye, Natsu. I'm not coming back" she forced those words to him._

" _But why? What happened? Did anyone say anything to you? What about Nashi? We just had her. She's still a baby. You're leaving her behind? I don't even know the 'A' of taking care of a baby. She cannot survive without you. Forget her, what about me? How will I live without you?" His questions made her feel strange… like she was wanted… like he needed her…. Like he loved her._

 _Lucy didn't realise how close he came until she could feel his breath on her face._

" _Don't leave me alone, Luce. Don't leave me alone. I won't even be able to take care of myself, let alone of Nashi if you left. I won't be able to live without you. Don't go. Please? I'm begging you. Please don't leave me" he said as he pulled her into an embrace. Just like that, he fell into slumber in her embrace._

" _Natsu…" his name lingered on her tongue._

 _She couldn't understand what he was saying… She couldn't understand what he was doing…_

 _All she knew was she couldn't leave now. If he were going to end up like this in her absence, she'd rather stay and watch over him. She'd rather be hated for not leaving him._

 _If he loved her like this, somehow, she had a feeling that someday he will love her again._

* * *

 **:: Haze ::**

* * *

 **Finished: 23:53 IST, 13** **th** **June, 2015**

 **Half- Edited: 00:56 IST, 14** **th** **June 2015**

* * *

 **A/n:** I don't even know what I am writing anymore. I ruined it didn't I?

What do you think? Is it good enough for reading further?


	6. Flames

**To My Dearest**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 **:: Flames ::**

* * *

"Zeref…" The 30 year old turned his attention from his current work to the voice of the lady who demanded it. From the looks of it, she might not seem like she was only a year smaller than him. She was short yet had the most beautiful blonde hair. It still surprised him how the two brothers ended up falling for two blondes. Perhaps they had a thing for them.

He smiled at her and asked her about why she wished to seek him. That was probably a wrong question to start with because she pulled her chair closer to him and showed him some excel files with red, green and yellow coloured fields in it.

"They are not tallying" She said, pointing out to the yellow row in the file.

"What are not tallying?"

"The accounts!" She exclaimed. She was surprised to find him ignorant of the matter until she pointed out to him. She was now sure he was going to destroy his whole company by his careless attitude. "Every month there is a huge amount of money missing from the company finances"

"How much?"

"Around a million… more than that at times" she stated showing the fields in red. "It is not accounted for in the finances until you sit down to verify them. But you are so busy that you never do that work, Your Laziness"

"That hurts. I was just taking some time out for you and what do I get for that? – Get yelled at by your own wife. I should avoid that I guess" He said.

Mavis blushed. "T-that's not the point here. Someone is swindling the money in your company and you don't give a thought about it"

' _Why does she have to sit and account all that'_ He thought.

"Because I'm always worried about the company because of you" It was no surprise to him because she was always able to read his mind.

"Where is it happening?"

"I'm not sure. I don't kno-"

"That is interesting. There are no red fields in the last three months. So, Probably Natsu figured it out and fired the swindler. The case is closed and everyone is happy. Don't worry yourself too much"

"No way! I won't sit still until I find out who is doing this"

"Mavis, how will you do that?"

"I have my own ways. You don't worry about it"

He could only agree with her after she gave him 'The look'. But really, he was worried about her. If she is really so serious, she'd end up taking too much stress again. It's not good for her health which is already deteriorating. He could find out who was responsible all by himself. But she had to be so adamant about it. He hoped she would be fine.

 **:: 0 ::**

"Erza, did you do what I asked to?"She could see that he was trying his best to suppress the sharpness in his tone. If she were to guess, she would say that there was a hint of uncontrollable anger rolling out from his mouth.

"Yes. I did a background check on that burglar. He is just a regular burglar; nothing to be wary of. I filed a case against him for attempt of robbery and possession of armed weapons"

"What about attempted murder?"

"Lucy said to let him go for that one. It was not exactly an attempted murder"

"Who is she to say anything?" (Erza mouthed a 'victim' in her mind but saying it out loud wasn't the best option)

"I'm the one filing the case. Besides, he did threaten to kill everyone and my daughter. File a case against him regarding that issue. I don't want to see him roaming around free in the city ever again" That poor guy was now the object of a Dragneel's wrath. Erza really pitied him now. However, it wasn't like he was alleged unjustly. However, the fact remained that- even though Lucy forgave him, Natsu couldn't.

"But Natsu-"

"Did you not hear what I said?" he gave a sharp look at her. He wasn't going to take a 'No' for answer and Erza knew better than to change his mind. It probably is for the best of the culprit. If Natsu sees him around the city, he'd probably be dead meat.

"Yes. I understand" She reaffirmed him, looking at the little bandage around his fingers.

There was silence in the room. He had his back turned to her. She didn't know how to start the conversation again.

"Natsu, Lucy woke up…"

"Oh good then, Nashi would be happy. She hasn't been eating well ever since that day. She wants her back to take care of her. Get her discharged" He replied in a flat tone, devoid of any lingering emotion- a tone he used when he talked to Lucy.

"No, she can't get the discharge immediately. The doctor still wants to do some tests. She injured her head right?. It will take a while before she can go home"

"Oh"

"Don't you want to go see her?" Erza asked.

"Why will I want to go see her?" He was doing it again.

"You haven't seen her for the past three days ever since she was admitted. Do you not want to see how she's pulling through?"

"I'm busier than that… You know about me. I can't-" Not again.

"Stop it"

"Stop what?"

"Stop your act now! It's more than enough. I can't take it anymore," She half shouted at him. She didn't want the employees outside to hear their conversation.

"Listen guy, you've been cooped up in this room for three days, not even wanting to see your own daughter. The only things you respond at are the news about the FIR or her condition – that is with a twitch of an eyebrow for a fraction of a second. Stop making us worry and go see her. She'll… She'll recover faster if she sees you"

"She'll recover even if she doesn't see me right? Then there is no reason for me to go and see her. Besides…" He still continued to use that flat tone with her.

"Natsu, you're really being a jerk now. I mean it" With that, she left that room unable to stand his behaviour any longer.

 **:: 0 ::**

Lucy had never been a deep sleeper. The case was the same even when she was at home and no different at the hospital. Sleep to her became more difficult without her daughter around. The girl had been staying at the hospital and had not been eating proper food for the past threeday.

She convinced Nashi to go over to Levy's. She heard form Erza that it might take a while for Natsu to be home for a few days. She thought it had to do with the work pending due to his absence at the company. He must be having such a hard time managing all this stuff. Sometimes she wished Zeref could handle a little more. But the man was handling the whole of the company and its external affairs. She couldn't ask him to do so either (although he'd consider the offer if it concerned Natsu) .

She somehow managed to lull herself to sleep but a small creak of the door was sufficient enough to disturbed her slumber.

She pulled herself to sit on the bed. She tried to open her eyes as wide as they could to see through the dark and recognise the person. However, the person hadn't switched on the lights. The moonlight from the window wasn't reflecting off his face to give her a clear idea of it.

"Who is it?" She asked, unsure. Was it the burglar or a kin of his? Was she going to be killed? Questions like that arose in her mind.

"So, you really don't remember me huh? It is to be expected- I inflicted a lot of pain in your past and probably even in your present. I deserve to be forgotten" a baritone voice said from the dark.

It didn't take long after she heard the voice to recognise the person. That husky voice could only belong to one person she knew. She wouldn't forget it even in her dreams. But the question was - what was he talking about?

"N-Natsu, is it you?"

She couldn't say she wasn't surprised as the said guy walked into the moonlight. Blood rushed to her cheeks. She couldn't believe he was standing there. Did he come to check on her? Is he really there? It is not a dream right?

Lucy pinched herself in secret to check for herself. The result was positive. He was there in person. She felt like she was on cloud nine. She wasn't expecting him, not one bit. She thought she'd get a look at him after she gets discharged, that is if he isn't off on a business trip.

She looked at him – he seemed fine except for the dark circles under his eyes and the unkempt hair. She was taken aback when she saw a bandage over his arm.

"N-Natsu, ar-re you a-alright? What happened to your hand?" She tried getting off the bed to check his wound but he beat her to it. He came near her, preventing her from doing so. She looked up at him and was greeted with his half open eyes. His shirt reeked of alcohol.

' _So it is another drunken antic of his?'_

"Y-you remember?…." he was astounded. He was sure she forgot about him due to the injury to her head. Erza did tell him she had difficulty recollecting things from the past. Then how can she...?

"What did I forget?" she asked in bewilderment.

Lucy swore she heard him sigh. Since it was faint, she couldn't be sure of it.

"Don't you want to forget what happened? Wouldn't it be better that way? You should be sad that you didn't have amnesia. You didn't have to remember all that pain of the past 5 years"

"Natsu, were you thinking that when you said those words that day?"

"…"

Lucy smiled. ' _So that's how it was…'_

"No, I don't think so I can forget you even if I wanted to" she said. Her eyes were locked onto his. "To forget you means to forget how to breathe…. I can't remember the last time when I was alone without you either in my mind or in presence. I would be a walking shell if I were to lose my memories of you. Then it wouldn't have mattered if I had a lot of wealth, a loving father and in-laws, the bestest friends- I would've lost everything if I lose my memories of you"

Astonishment never seemed to leave him that night- his eyes remained wide open.

"Besides, I'm fond of our daughter a little too much" Lucy finished with her signature smile.

That soon faded into worry because Natsu had this unreadable face.

"You're so weird. You're so reckless. You make me worry all the time! I'm sick of everything; I'm sick of everything you are doing and saying!" As the words rolled out, his voice rose in its pitch.

He pulled her head to his chest while he hid himself in her blonde tresses.

"I was scared, Lucy… I was so scared…"

He didn't have to finish his words for her. She could understand.

Even if he won't remember why he was at the hospital tomorrow… even if he'd return to loathe her the next morning…. She would still hold these moments spent with him preciously. That's why when he asked…

"Lucy, can we stay like this for some more time?"

She let him stay like that, despite that tomorrow could be more painful…

* * *

 **:: Flames ::**

* * *

 **Finished & Edited: 23:43 IST, 14** **th** **June 2015**

* * *

 **A/n:** I was tempted to make her lose memory you know but… I didn't.

Woah, you guys really seem to amaze me a lot. Thank you so much for all the reviews (we reached a total of 40+ on the story *cheers to you all*) on the last chapter. I can't believe you all took so much time to read this little fic of mine and love it. I really hope you won't be disappointed in the future.

What do you think about this chapter? Let me know by pressing the review button below.

Hope you all have a nice day!


	7. Formal

**To My Dearest**

* * *

 **Chapter 007**

* * *

 **:: Formal ::**

* * *

"Listen Hibiki, no matter what we must get that contract from Dragneel Corps. today" The woman said, tying up her blonde locks in a high ponytail. Her pink cocktail dress fit her perfectly, elevating her curves. She turned to the brown haired man who was tying his tie. He was looking perfect in that well-pressed suit.

"Don't you worry Love," he said, wrapping a hand around her waist and pulling her closer, "I have the plan set"

"You sound confident. I regret to say this but I cannot share the same feeling. Natsu Dragneel is a difficult man to deal with. He threatened to cancel the contract with me last time because I apparently was showing too much skin" she reminded him of the last modelling contract with Dragneel Corps., neglecting the fact that the commercial was aiming for kids and that she was wearing a mini skirt.

"Don't worry, Jen. He is a married man after all. If the lady is pleased, the man will be in our hands" he finished his words with his perfect smile.

"That's right" she pulled on his tie tighter, "However, I do think you want to survive after the party, don't you? You know the line and where it is to be drawn- I trust you with that"

His smile was forced in hopes of preventing the choking (which could be an obstacle in the getting their contract. After all, if he wouldn't be alive, there is no way he could win the lady over. With that, their chances of getting the contract will fall to less than 5 percent) that he was being subjected to.

The model let go of him. A single warning was sufficient to keep him in check.

Jenny Realight could be one hell of dangerous woman when it came to her man and no one knew it better than the man himself.

 **:: 0 ::**

"Hey, brother, how are you?" Zeref hugged his brother as soon as he saw him.

"I'm fine. Now let go of me" Natsu spoke, slightly embarrassed. Erza smiled while Mavis and Lucy sweat-dropped at his action. It was so Zeref-like to do so.

"Are your wounds all healed up? Erza told me about your accident and I was so scared that your condition might be worse. I was worried sick but I had an important business deal going on. You know about Mavis too right? She was-"

"I was perfectly fine, Zeref. You just didn't want me to leave me alone. You crybaby!"

"You would've tried to handle everything by yourself and gotten yourself sick again. Besides, I'm no crybaby!"

"Then who was the one crying when they heard that Natsu had an accident?" Mavis retorted.

"T-That w-was-" Zeref drew his attention to the helium balloons lingering in the ceiling of the house. The way they floated in the air suddenly made him curious about its physics. He wondered why.

Natsu chuckled and gave him the 'We-all-know-what-happened' look to him.

Lucy was surprised to see him in such a mood. As much as it was exhausting to prepare for the party, she found herself smiling looking at him. IT had been a long time since she saw him that way.

"Lucy too. I hope you are fully recovered. I heard about the head injury you had a while ago. I wanted to come and help you but Zeref panicked at the thought me travelling alone without him on the plane. He's afraid of me getting kidnapped or somet-"

"You can't deny the possibility. It is indeed not safe for Mavis to walk alone on this planet. I can see the trouble tagging along with her as it was a close buddy. Last time she was climbing down the stairs. She kicked her own feet and fell down right in front of my eyes. How can I not…" he continued with his 'Mavis' speech. If Zeref had any obsession, it was only about Natsu and Mavis. As much as those two hate it at times, Lucy knew that they were fond of it.

"Uncle Zeref, Aunt Mavis!" The birthday girl's voice disrupted his speech but he didn't mind. He carried the girl in his arms and kissed her forehead. She returned the greeting with a kiss to the cheek.

"How is my little girl?"

"I'm fine. Come with me, I'll show you my presents. You better got me one too?!" he froze momentarily at the look the girl gave him but then resumed.

"O-of course. How can I forget?" he said.

Mavis shook her head before handing Nashi a gift which the girl took gladly. She knew exactly that he forgot. That was the reason why she went on a secret shopping trip. He didn't now then but now he just found out. She'll probably have to deal with his reprimanding later but for now, she saved him from a dangerous little girl. (Not that she was harmful. She would cry which he cannot bear to see. He acquired this new third obsession for her only recently)

"Come I'll take you to my presents' room. You know Mama and Papa got me so many presents for my birthday…" Chatting away, she dragged the black haired man away. Lucy left behind them to check on the girl.

"Natsu, I wanted to ask you something," Mavis started. Her determination flared in her eyes.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Is someone swindling money from the company?"

"R-really?"

"What is with that reaction?"

"No I was surprised to hear that. I must really be not paying attention too much to my company. I'll try to find out who the culprit is"

"That's good. You know how careless your brother can be. You should watch out. I'll look out if it is in the branches outside the country. We really have to get him jailed…" Mavis slapped her fist into her palm. The next moment she smiled sweetly and took leave to find Zeref who could be in a 'girl' trouble any minute.

"You're caught! I finally caught onto your secret" a voice from behind astounded him. He turned around only to find a white haired lady of around his age smiling at him.

"What are you sweating so much about? Long time no see, Natsu"

"L-Lisanna? Gosh, you really give me the creeps. Have you been reading crime news for a television channel or what?" he asked, regaining his composure.

"Not exactly. I've been working on crime stories for a newspaper for the last two years that's all"

"Risky job, eh?"

"Exciting too!"

"You've always loved that kind of work"

"I thought you would join me in it. We both were the journalism club members in high school. But you ditched me for Lucy, got married and hosting your child's fifth birthday while I remain single, working for newspaper" Lisanna pouted.

"You making it sound like we're a thing back then. If Lucy will hear…"

"I wihs Lucy does hear and get jealous so I can click her pictures" she took out her camera, "you don't often get to see a jealous Lucy as much as you got to see a jealous Natsu"

"I never was jealous"

"Oh really? Who was the guy that was punching guys in a pub because they eyed his best best friend and confessed to her? Although…" she reminded him of a foreign memory to him.

"I don't remember doing that!" he retorted.

"Yes you don't. You were drunk but I still have pictures from those days. Also those too!" she said.

"Not them again! Give them to me. Those are all so embarrassing!"

"You wish. Now tell me where Lucy is? I want to greet her and also the birthday girl too. Though I doubt she'd know me. I've been gone even before she was born" Natsu directed her to where Lucy was last headed to and the woman skipped away, leaving him some time to breathe.

He took a deep breath. His smile returned to his face and he began greeting the guests again.

 **:: 0 ::**

"Ah, Mr. Dragneel," Jenny greeted as soon as she saw the pink haired CEO. "You've arranged a great party again this year. I thought the last year's was the best but this is even better. Nashi is so lucky to have a father like you…"

"You flatter me too much, Ms. Realight but the contract… I'll still have to think about it" he replied, smiling all the way.

"I'm merely stating the facts, Mr. Dragneel. Please meet him. He is Hibiki Lates, my manager and boyfriend" She introduced the man standing beside her.

"Nice to meet you sir. I'm Hibiki Lates" he said, extending his hand for a shake hand. Natsu returned the same.

"Pardon, I've heard about the beauty of your wife but I don't see her anywhere around here. Also about the little lady in whose honour we owe such an evening, I would want to give her my greetings too" Natsu felt irked at the comment. Nonetheless, he smiled at him and thanked him for the compliments he was showering him with.

 **:: 0 ::**

"Natsu, did you call me?" Lucy ran to the spot she knew her husband would be. He gave her a look that she was not welcome here. She knew he didn't like to see her face but she couldn't help either. No one was supposed to know of their secret relationship outside the people who already know right? Not even Zeref or Mavis or Lisanna too. She knew this was all a 'happy couple' act they were putting up in front of everyone. She only wished how it were true.

Besides, Lisanna said Natsu needed to talk to her immediately. So she just ran to come meet him. She didn't think she wasn't welcome. Or that she would be uncomfortable… later.

Natsu introduced her as his wife (something he didn't do for the past one year. Last time was at Nashi's fourth birthday). The blonde woman in front of her smiled and showered her with praise. Lucy too returned the formality. The woman was looking stunning herself anyway.

Jenny smiled again. All of a sudden, the man beside her stepped forward, bent on one knee and took her hand placing a kiss on it. Lucy jerked her hand back. She stole a look at Natsu who had an unreadable expression.

 _Did he get over me already?_ She wondered. She remembered how jealous Natsu used to be years ago. It was even difficult for her to talk to some male because she was afraid he'd punch them in face. Lucy never knew why he did that when she agreed to be his girlfriend.

" _They were eyeing you the wrong way"_ he used to say to her. However, she never knew that. She thought they were all great guys. She always thought that everyone was good so she couldn't make the distinction.

"Eh?"Lucy was flustered. She saw Jenny's smile get wider.

"You're even more stunning a beauty than the rumours say, Mrs. Dragneel" She blushed even more at this. She moved closer to her husband unconsciously.

" I presume you were the ones who planned everything for the day. This whole place does scream out your name in its beauty and atmosphere. I wonder where I can find your daughter to give my greetings" he checked the area to spot the cute little birthday girl. "She too must be as beautiful as you"

Lucy had enough of his sweet talk but she couldn't be impolite too.

"Y-You just flatter me too muc-"

"No, No, I'm merely stating the tru-"

"Ms. Realight," Natsu cut in and she was glad he did, "I'm sure you are aware but can we talk about the business deal later? I'm afraid my daughter needs my whole attention today. I promised her that much for the day and I intnd to keep it. I'm sorry for causing trouble"

Lucy didn't know what was happening. She was sure she saw a mixture of disappointment and fear in Ms. Realight's face. Before she could question about anything, she felt Natsu's hand on her waist, pulling her closer to him. He didn't spare her a look but the contact made her blush harder than all the compliments the womaniser spurted.

Zeref choked on his drinking due to laughter, hearing him say that from the distance. Erza who just arrived at the scene had a knowing smile which Lucy didn't witness.

 _He is finally showing his true colours, huh?_ She thought, the smile growing even fonder of the duo.

 **:: 0 ::**

"Look at him. He hasn't changed one bit in the time I hadn't seen him" Lisanna pointed out to the jealous figure standing with his confused wife. Beside her was Natsu's wife's best friend (also her friend) Levy Mcgarden (now Redfox). They met each other in the party and Lisanna dragged her to see the couple's reaction of her prank.

"If only it were true…" Levy said eyeing the duo from far. She sipped on her juice. "I wish he's stop putting that act of love. It's sickening"

"Levy, I don't understand this but you're reprimanding Natsu too much today" Lisanna asked unable to understand the strange behaviour of her friend. She didn't remember the girl to be so harsh on someone.

"I'm merely stating a fact. He should stop his act and straighten things up"

"What facts?" Lisanna was confused.

 _Slip!_

Levy wasn't supposed to tell anyone who didn't know of their situation. Lisanna certainly wasn't one of them who knew the secret. She couldn't believe how she made the blunder. She had to make up a story. She had to avoid the questions. She can't break her promise to her dear Lu-cahn.

"Levy, there is something you know which I don't right?" Lisanna got suspicious.

"No, nothing in particular" she shrugged off.

"I can tell. What is it that you are hiding from me? I want to know too. What happened in the time I was gone? Their story is really interesting to hear…"

 _And sad too…_

"Nothing happened, Lisanna. You're worrying for no reason. Trust me"

"Which I'm finding it difficult to… Tell me or I'll have to ask Natsu"

"He'd probably twist the story in his own defence!"

 _Second slip!_

Levy now truly hated that guy. She was on the verge of breaking her promise to her Lu-chan because she lost control of her mouth when it comes to him. She got too used to badmouth him or what? But what he did deserved even worse.

"Levy! Something bad happened, right? What happened? I want to know. Lucy's smiles are not that bright. I thought it was due to the exhaustion. There is something else going on here which I'm unaware of. What is it?" Lisanna pressed further seeing that her guess was right. She definitely honed her skills for prying out information.

"N-n-nothing. N-nothing really! Oh, Gajeel is calling me… I have to go. Ryuu is probably falling asleep. Nice to see you, Lisanna. We'll catch up later okay?" Levy faked the reason and Lisanna knew it. Gajeel and Ryuu were nowhere in their sight. Now Lisanna was determined to know what was the secret between Natsu and Lucy… something Natsu didn't even bother sharing it with his childhood friend…

"Something is wrong here… And I'll figure out what it is for sure…"

* * *

 **:: Formal ::**

* * *

 **Finished & Edited: 00:00 IST, 16** **th** **June, 2015**

* * *

 **A/n:** Typing this chapter, I completely forgot about the time. Today's my mom's birthday. I hope she has wonderful birthdays ahead and that I can be with her for her next birthday (this year I'm at my hostel far away ;_;). I hope she lives a happy and healthy life though.

This light-hearted (atleast a little, I hope) chapter is dedicated to my lovely mother who is very supportive of me. The next chapter has the most favourite part of mine in the entire story. We'll get to that tomorrow. I don't want to spoil anything for you guys.

Thank you for being a reader of this story though! Also, thank you for the wonderful reviews! We've crossed the milestone of 50 already. You guys rock!

I have work to do tomorrow. Gotta sleep! *yawns*


	8. Companion

**To My Dearest**

* * *

 **Chapter 008**

* * *

 **:: Companion ::**

* * *

Levy was more than happy to welcome her best friend and her daughter. The visit came as a surprise but nonetheless she was glad to have them in her home. Nashi soon joined her son, both of them went playing out in the garden while she took this chance to treat Lucy to some tea.

"Hasn't it been so long since you last came to my house, Lu-chan? You're getting so busy with Nashi-chan that you forget your best friend ever existed!" Levy said with a pout. She saw the troubled look on the blonde's face until she shrugged and smiled at her. "Forget it! Which tea do you want to have?"

"Actually Levy-chan. I need a favour from you" Levy was surprised to hear that from her. Lucy almost never asked her to do her any faours.

"What is it? Tell me and I'll be happy to help you with it" Levy said. She smiled at her friend who returned the same.

"Levy-chan, I need you to take care of Nashi for me… only for a few hours. I'll… I'll come back by evening" Lucy said, biting her lips. Levy sensed a doubt in her words. Levy had a bad feeling about it. She didn't mind baby-sitting Nashi but something told her she shouldn't do it.

"Sure Lu-chan, but where are you going?" Levy asked, hoping for an honest answer. She gazed at the day's date. A slight frown appeared on her face.

"To meet a friend" her friend replied.

"A friend? Who is this friend you meet secretly this day every year and I don't know about them" sarcasm was evident in her tone "That Gray, right?"

"Levy-chan, it's not like what you think…"

"I do not doubt your feelings for Natsu-kun nor am I accusing you of cheating or something. I know my Lu-chan can never betray the ones she loves. But I can't let you meet him" Levy stated in a flat tone.

"But Levy-chan… why? Why are you talking like that about Gray? He has nothing to do with my problem" the blonde defended _him_.

"He has nothing to do?! Gosh, Lu-chan! I know you were a kind soul but this is extreme, even for you. That guy is practically responsible for destroying your whole life!" Levy spat with such venom in her voice that it made tears rise to her best friend's eyes. She couldn't help but feel bad but Lucy needed to face the truth. She needed to acknowledge whose fault it all was.

"You know it wasn't Gray who did that. Besides, it was partially my fault too. Please take care of Nashi. I'll be back as soon as possible" Lucy insisted. "Levy-chan?"

"I refuse, Lu-chan. I refuse to let you meet him- he who has no considerate feelings for you"

"That's not it, Levy-chan. He…"

"I'm aware of what kind of relation you both had. You don't have to give me any clarifications. I'm not mad about the photos that were taken and used against you because there was no truth in them. Anyone with proper vision could look through them. Natsu-kun was blinded by jealousy and hurt so he couldn't see it then and refused to see it later. That's why he is being a jerk.."

"Levy-chan, Natsu is not-" Levy didn't let her defend her husband.

"But that is not the reason why I'm mad at this 'Gray' guy…." Levy gave a long pause before she continued. "He didn't come right? When you gave him a call and told him everything that happened, he promised to come and solve the crisis, possibly knocking some sense into that jerk's head but he never turned up. He stood you up. He forgot his promise to you. He destroyed your life and love."

"…" A tear trickled down the blonde's face, remembering the whole 'incident'.

"He's the reason why Natsu-kun keeps you away from himself. Yet you keep on visiting him every year. Sometimes it makes me wonder why he is so special to you. I still can't understand why that jerk can't see behind your transparent relationship with him… What I don't understand the most is why you bother to keep up with both of them. Both of them are jerks…"

"Levy-chan…"

"idiots…"

"Levy-"

"those are the two people who destroyed your life and happiness"

"Le-"

"Especially that guy who didn't even come to your heed despite his promise. He is the biggest jerk of all…"

"You cannot talk about him that way" Levy could feel a little anger hidden in her words. If Lucy was angry, she was beyond furious.

"Lu-chan, anyone who tries to take away your happiness, I can't forgive them!"

"I'm glad you feel that way about me, Levy-chan but you still can't talk about Gray like that" Levy felt a little raise in her friend's pitch.

"Why can't I talk about him like that? What is so special about him? He's a jerk, an idiot, he's cru-"

"Levy-chan, you can't talk about the dead that way!" Lucy shouted at her. Realising what she said, she closed her mouth with her hands.

"Dead?"

"Uh… I-It's n-nothing-g…"

"Lu-chan… that Gray whom you were accused with… he passed away?"

"Y-yes… Levy-chan" Lucy's voice became shaky, "He passed away five years back. Today is his funeral…"

"Lu-chan… how did it happen? Why didn't you tell me before?" Levy held her friend, giving her support. She hated to see her friend this way. She was trembling from her head to toe, voice to soul. Levy hated everything she said to her so far.

She made the woman sit in her place, still not letting go of her. She pulled her into a comforting hug but it didn't serve its purpose. Lucy was shaking as badly as ever.

"What would I tell you? That I found about it two years after his death? That I couldn't even get a last look at his face? That my only saviour was no longer breathing? Or that I was the one that killed him?" Levy felt her friend's grip tighten on her.

"Lu-chan…"

 **:: 0 ::**

"Are you sure this is true?" Lisanna looked at the report in her hands.

"Cent percent" her assistant reaffirmed.

Her hands trembled at the information she had in the plain sheets of paper.

It was lie, right?

There was no way….

There was no way Natsu could've done it…..

Especially when he still loved the woman more now than in the past…

* * *

 **:: Companion ::**

* * *

 **Finished and edited: 23:47 IST, 16** **th** **June, 2015**

* * *

 **A/n:** Yay! Another crappy little chapter!

I hope you finally know why Gray can't help resolve… More details in the coming chapters!

Good night for now. My hard day is taking a toll on me!

I wonder if you still find this interesting. Let me know what you think about it. Click on the review button below. Don't forget. That is my current motivation and lifeline to write!

Hope you have a nice day!


	9. Move

**To My Dearest**

* * *

 **Chapter 009**

* * *

 **:: Move ::**

* * *

 **5 years ago….**

' _ **Don't worry Lucy… I'll come and knock some sense into that hotheaded freak. Wait for me!'**_

' _Gray… where is you? Why didn't you come yet?' Lucy thought, looking at the station where he was supposed to arrive three months ago._

 _As much impatient as she was to get her relation with her husband on the right track, she was worried for her friend. He was supposed to arrive in few hours after her call. Everything should have been sorted out in the worst case by the next day. Everyone was to lead a happy life._

 _But that didn't happen._

 _Natsu was still mad at her. He was away most of the time on business trips. She still doesn't get a chance to talk to him. She doesn't know what to do except to take care of her daughter._

" _I hope you are alright" Lucy murmured to herself. She wouldn't have been audible in such a crowd anyways even if she was louder._

 _She looked at her daughter who sleeping peacefully for now. She had been crying whole night and Lucy didn't know what to do. She was afraid of what could've happened to the girl. She called her friend who worked at the Magnolia Health Centre and she got an appointment for her that day._

 _She also called Erza to tell her to inform Natsu. She said it might be difficult for Natsu to get back for a while but she would tell him nevertheless._

 _She felt sad that Natsu couldn't be there to support her in spirit at least. But she knew if it was a problem concerned with Nashi, he would definitely rush home as soon as possible._

 _She could only hope he could come home for their daughter's sake if not for her._

 **:: 0 ::**

 _Why couldn't she reach to him? Why does his phone always give the same message that it is unreachable? He's not doing it on purpose. She knows that much then why can't she get through to him._

 _She wondered if everything was alright. She had been having this bad feeling she couldn't put her finger on. But something bad was already happening._

 _Her daughter had been sick again. It has been like that ever since that time she started crying 6 months ago. Her sickness was in an ON/OFF mode._

 _The stranger thing is nothing turns up in the medical examination. Natsu is trying his best to support, being home whenever he can. The company was going through a financial crisis, even with Natsu, Zeref and Mavis working hard, day and night. That prevented his visits home even though he wanted to be by his daughter's side._

 _Only Levy and Erza were her support; Erza replacing Natsu and taking care of Nashi. It was evident that he sent Erza to stay with Lucy and Nashi and also that he had been covering for her part of the work._

 _Wendy, her doctor friend, couldn't provide much help to her. The medicines she gave only relieved the child's pain for a mere few hours._

 _This was harsh. The fate was being cruellest. A baby shouldn't go through so much pain. She isn't even one year old._

 _Tears would burst out of her hazel eyes whenever she thinks of the pain her baby could be in. Lucy prayed that somehow her daughter's pain might have reduced and she'd be healthy._

 _It took a long time for the Gods to listen to her prayers but they were heard indeed. It wasn't until an year later that Wendy referred her to a doctor by name 'Mika' who ran a small practice in Acalypha. She was a renowned paediatrician but chose to help the poor and needy by offering voluntary service. She uses the money left to her by her husband who passed away._

 _No sooner did Lucy find out about her, she left for the small town with her daughter. She informed Erza but couldn't inform Levy as she was out of station due to work._

' _Mika-san', as she referred to the lady, was an efficient doctor. The treatment she provide was sper effective. It took about three months for Nashi to be perfectly healthy and smiling. That was such a relief for her._

 _But it was in those three months that Lucy learned of another truth- one that left her with nothing but guilt. After all, she discovered she was the one who killed the son of the lady who treated her daughter._

 _It was one fine afternoon during the middle of Nashi's treatment. She was searching for the doctor to tell her about Nashi's condition. It was nothing serious. On the contrary, Nashi was recovering at a much better pace than she had expected. Nashi was sleeping at the moment and a nurse was by her side. So she took the opportunity to thank the doctor for all her efforts._

 _She asked the nurse about her whereabouts and headed to the said room. She knocked on it in courtesy. She walked in upon getting the approval of the lady. That was when she saw the most dreadful sight in her life so far._

" _Mika-san…. T-this wo-m-man-n…" she tried hard to suppress her trembles when her gaze fell on the sleeping beauty. She had blue hair and pale skin. Her eyes were closed hiding the familiar cerulean blue orbs under them. There was no way…. There was no way…_

" _She's beautiful, isn't she?..." Mika smiled, her eyes not leaving the patient's face. "She was my son's fiancée"_

" _W-what in the world happened? W-why is she-?"_

" _She went into a coma followed by an extreme shock to her brain. That's what we think. She hasn't woken up for almost 2 years now"_

" _Shock? What kind of shock?" Lucy was desperate. She was beginning to understand what might have happened. She had the whole picture infront of my eyes but she didn't want to see it. No, she can't bear to see it or bear to hear it._

" _What kind, you ask?- the kind where you lose your most loved person right infront of your eyes… It was visible to the densest that she loved him a little too much for her own good. But she loved him to this extent, I only knew when he passed away…" A sad smile spread across the older lady's lips._

" _Your son passed away?"_

" _Yes, almost two years ago"_

" _He isn't alive anymore?"_

" _Yes, Lucy-chan. Ah, let's stop now. Nashi, she is doing well right?" Mika asked wiping a dry tear from her face._

" _Gray died? It can't be! Gray can't die?!" Lucy fell down to her knees, tears spilling out of her eyes._

" _Lucy-chan, what's matter? Did you know Gray?" the older lady came closer._

 _Lucy tried to clear the tears by wiping them with her hands futilely._

" _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" she muttered along with the sobs. It became difficult for her to speak._

" _Sorry… for what?"_

" _Sorry for killing your son, Mika-san. It is my fault that he is no longer alive"_

" _?"_

 **:: 0 ::**

 **Present time…**

"Ah, Lisanna. What brings you here?" Natsu asked her. She was the last person he was expecting to meet in his office, especially that day.

"Can't an old friend meet you like this?"

"That's not what I meant. What do you want- Tea or coffee?"

"Need you ask me… but I want Natsu special. Don't get it made by your sub ordinates. I'll easily find out and it will be the first heading in tomorrow's newspaper 'CEO cheated a journalist'. Imagine what Lucy would think if she found out?" she winked at him.

He cringed at the thought. "Don't start that again. So you want me to personally make a coffee for you right?"

"Cent Percent"

"Your wish is my command. Sit here. I'll be right back" he said, before leaving her alone in his cabin.

' _Yosh! This is the chance. I have to find a proof…'_ She rummaged through his desks and papers, _'Prrof that Natsu is innocent… that he didn't do anything… that he isn't what he-'_

Her body flinched when few familiar photos caught her sight.

' _These pictures? What are they doing here?'_

"Hey Lisanna, do you want a filter coffee or?-" He stopped midway in his words as he saw what she held in her hands. Her cerulean blue orbs were burning with fury and yet they were sad.

' _So, she already made the move. I knew Lisanna would catch up to the things that were going on but this is fast… even for her…'_

* * *

 **:: Move ::**

* * *

 **Finished : 00:09, 18** **th** **June 2015**

* * *

 **A/n:** Thank you for making me feel so good by the reviews yesterday! This challenge is a little difficult for me and most of the time I always think of giving it up. But your reviews always push me to my extreme. That's how I manage to pull through. I love reading your comment when I wake up in the morning too. Those keep me inspired and thinking how to write the next chapter.

I'm happy that this story can get you so excited. I'd be getting busier from now on as the plot is also getting thicker. I don't know if I can edit them anymore. But I hope it won't be crappy. I'll do my best though.

Love you all. Thank you so much for the support!

Hope you all have a nice day!


	10. Silver

**To My Dearest**

* * *

 **Chapter 010**

* * *

 **:: Silver ::**

* * *

"So it was true… Natsu?…" she stared at him in disbelief.

' _Tell me it is not…'_

"Yeah…"

"Do you even know what I'm talking about?"

"Yeah"

She grabbed him by the collar. Her eyes began hurting from all the effort to prevent them from rolling down her cheeks.

"How can you say such things to her? You loved her more than anything in this world didn't you? You still do…" the anger in her voice turned to sorrow at the last part. "How could you say such terrible things to her?! How could you?..."

"Lisanna…"

She cut him off before he could tell her anything in his defense. She refused to meet his gaze.

"She loved you so much. You loved her too…" If confirming the facts hurt her this much, what was Lucy's condition when this happened with her.

"…"

"You loved her so much that you got jealous over these meaningless photographs I took to tease you! How could you say such things to her when you knew these were fake?!" She threw those photographs on his face, causing them to scatter everywhere around him- the photographs of his wife smiling with a raven haired guy, hugging him, cuddling with him and even kissing him…

"And those where they look intimate… are you blind or what? They are clearly photoshopped! The artist who did it isn't even an expert at his work. How could you accuse her of something that big on basis of petty evidence?! And to think Lucy couldn't fight back…"

"She couldn't fight back because I didn't give her the chance to!" One sentence. Only one- it came out of his mouth with anger- like he was lashing out at her. Like he was defending the blonde because she was speaking badly about his beloved woman.

"You knew right Natsu? You knew these were the photos from when Lucy was helping that Fullbuster guy to confess his love? You knew that those of the remaining were fake? And yet you dare torment her with words? Do you have any idea how hurt she would be? Do you know how much you've hurt yourself in the process?"

"…"

"Tell me…" she started to shake him, to force him to pry open. "Tell me why did you do that? Why did you hurt Lucy that much? Why?"

"Lisanna…"

"There is a reason, isn't there? Why you did that? I want to know. Don't worry, I'll find out who the sender of these fake photographs is…. Just tell me why you believed them? Were you that hurt by these that you lost your ability to see through? I swear, I'll find that rat and jail him for eternity for causing such a rift in your relation! Wait, I'll just-" Lisanna was about to call her assistant to find details about the sender ASAP. He tried to trace him the last time she asked for the full report but he couldn't have been found. She almost dialled the number when Natsu stopped her by holding her hand.

"You cannot find him. You cannot trace him back. Even if you spend your whole life, this will be a mystery you won't be able to solve"

"What do you mean? I'll show you. I'll prove it to you. I'll get him on his knees if I have to put my life on stake for it. I'll-"

"Ha ha ha ha!" Natsu laughed a little maniacly. "You still won't be able to find him"

"…" Lisanna had a confused look on her. What does he mean? How is he so sure that she won't find out unless…?

"Do you know the person?"

"Know? I was the one who got them photoshopped" he said.

The light from the setting sun painted the background behind him red. The heavens seemed to be aware of the scheme, making the situation more dramatic by adding the devil's colour. Lisanna could only see a demon in him. The Natsu she knew was lost somewhere along the way in the years she had not been around. She was just foolish to believe that he was the same old childhood friend of hers. She was the idiot to forget that time does change a lot of things.

' _I thought you loved her….'_

"W-Why? Why-y? W-why-y did-d y-you do it-t?" she stammered. She wasn't even confident she wanted to hear the answer.

' _I thought she was your life…'_

"Because at that time, I wanted to get rid of her from my life" he finished his words with such… Lisanna didn't even know how to describe it. She was left so speechless after the revelation.

' _I know now… I was wrong… for your not even the Natsu I know anymore. You were not the gold I knew... you were just a gold coated silver._ _ _That's why...'__

 _ **SLAP!**_

 _ _'Go away from her life..._ '_

* * *

 **:: Silver ::**

* * *

 **Finished: 00:15 IST, 19th June 2015**

* * *

 **A/n:** Another chapter! Yay! Are you shocked by the revelation in this? I hope this chapter was consistent. I wasn't really in the mood of writing today.

Hope you still enjoy my story! Let me know what you think. Your reviews are fuel to my imagination!

P.S. Probably the next chapter is going to be longer…


	11. Prepared

**To My Dearest**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

 **:: Prepared ::**

* * *

' _I thought I would be prepared…'_

"Zeref… I figured out who the swindler is" the black haired man looked up to his wife. A question of 'How' she did it arose in his head, rather than who did it.

He wasn't too bothered with the issue. He knew Natsu would do something if it were to be real. But he knew Mavis couldn't be taken lightly. If she said, there was a problem, there had to be. There was no way it could be wrong. But if what Mavis said was true, why hasn't Natsu reported to him about anything? Did he really take care of the issue or was he unaware of anything that had been happening?

"Hmm… which branch did it happen?" he returned his gaze back to the document he was working on.

"Magnolia…"

Zeref tried to suppress his surprise. His suspicions increased.

He was sure Natsu was unaware of the issue. Otherwise, the swindler would've been in jail by now. How else would he not notice for five years? Nashi's health wasn't in top condition. Then, there was the financial crisis. There was no way for Natsu to have time to realise what was happening.

That's no issue. He'd solve the problem himself for his little brother. That's what he is there for. That's when he could help him a little.

"So, who is it?" he asked, enthusiasm bursting through his eyes. Mavis did something marvellous. He has to reward her somehow… A date- would be good now, wouldn't it?

He saw the woman sit in the chair closest to him.

Silence prevailed. Mavis didn't answer his question yet…

It was strange. Mavis was looking down…

Is it that she was not happy with the discovery? If so, why?

"Mavis," he caressed her cheek with his hand and smiled at her reassuringly.

"It is not alright, Zeref!" –came her outburst. Man, she knew how to read his mind. He was trying to calm her down but somehow it was not working. Instead, it was getting him worried, seeing tears roll down her pale cheeks. He wiped one and more turned up, until they were flowing over his fingers.

"You'll lose your smile once you know it" Mavis stated. Was the truth that harsh?

"Mavis… I still need to know. I have to take care of it before Natsu-"

"Before Natsu, what? If he knows, he'd only try to evade the question"

"What do you mean?"

"It is Natsu who was swindling the money from the company funds!"

"Don't joke like that! That's too far for a joke…" Zeref shrugged off. There was no way it could've been Natsu, could it?

"It is Natsu! It is Natsu, damn it! And that's not all…."

 **:: 0 ::**

"Nii-chan, what's all this call for sudden meeting about?" Natsu asked smiling at his. He thought it was strange for such a request from Zeref, especially in the middle of the working day. Something important must have come up. He wouldn't have asked for them to meet in a private room if not.

"Natsu… you don't lie to me right?" the raven haired fellow asked.

Natsu was surprised to hear that. He wondered if Mavis and he got into a fight or something. Zeref never seemed this must have fought over something real big.

"Did Mavis and you fight over something?"

"Don't avoid my question! You don't lie to me, right?!" Zeref shouted at him. He actually shouted at him for the first time since he could remember.

Natsu could only flinch. Silence consumed the private discussion room they hired to discuss a lot of important things in secret.

"You won't lie to me right?" Zeref asked again.

Natsu nodded in agreement. He would answer him truthfully. He never lied to Zeref, not once. Partially this was because Zeref could see through his lies. He'd be in a bigger fix if he tried to lie to him. He knew that well. It was more like he couldn't lie to him rather than he won't.

"Did Mavis talk to you about the swindling of the money?" Zeref took a sip of the coffee he ordered while waiting for him.

Natsu was startled at the sudden question. Why did the discussion go to that?

 _Did Mavis figure out already?_ He cringed.

"Natsu, You're taking time to answer" Zeref tapped his foot, the music of which consumed the silence. It increased his heartbeat. What could he say? What can he say to him?

"Yes"

"Were you aware of it before she told you?" What can he say to him? Should he tell a lie? Or should he-?

"Yes"

"Were you the one who did it?" Zeref's look turned sharper. Natsu began sweating. His brother looked so mad at him. Should he cover up for his mistake? Should he admit it out loud?

He looked at Zeref whose eyes were glued to his form. There was no way he could lie to him. So,

"Yes, I did it"

"Do you want to tell me why?"

"No"

"You punk!" He heard his brother growl in anger.

"I'll work hard and return all the money-"

As he said these words, Natsu closed his eyes expecting a smack or a punch or something even worse from him. But it never came. Instead, he felt himself in his brother's embrace. A smell of salt filled his nose. His brother was crying.

"You little punk, how could you hide this from me? I'm your brother damn it!"

"I-I'm t-telling you I'll return all the money-" Natsu wondered if his betrayal affected him that much.

"Whoever said it was about money! I care less about it. It is ours Natsu. It is mine as well as it is yours. It's not about it… it's not about it…. Why didn't you tell me?"

"About what?"

"About what you did with the money?"

"What about what I did with the money?" Natsu's tone turned serious – one which you wouldn't encounter no matter what.

"Why do you send millions a month to a hospital? Mavis had it all researched. She was the one who told me. She was crying so badly for you. How could you not tell me? You were sick and you deserve a bre-"

"Sorry nii-chan, you got the wrong idea. I'm not sick. I'm just being charitable that's all" he lied. It might have been a good one if not for the other person being Zeref.

"You know you can't lie to me right?" Zeref looked through him. "That's why you intend to hide the truth. Even now…. Even five years ago…."

Natsu shuddered. Did he know about it too?

"Nii-chan… It's still not because I was sick… the money transfers I mean" Natsu replied. He averted his eyes from him. He heard his brother sigh in relief.

"That's not all." Zeref gave a heart stopping pause. When he replied, Natsu's suspicions came true.

"I'm aware of the rift between Lucy and you." Natsu's eyes widened at this, "You began behaving weird five years ago, going on too many business trips. Didn't you think I'd find it strange when the guy who insists on staying home behaves like you did? I knew something was up but I never knew the whole reason. Erza never told me nor did anyone else. Also, that was the time when Mavis was hospitalised. I never imagined the truth to be so horrible"

"You know?…"

"Now, yes. Mavis dug that up too…" Zeref said. His grip on his brother tightened. "I can't believe you said those things"

"It is true. I said those things. Lisanna is capable of proving it too"

"I still don't believe it…"

"Even if I can show you a recording of it…"

"You kept it to hurt yourself over and over again?"

Natsu cringed for the n-th time.

"No matter what, I refuse to believe it. Those hollow words which have no meaning what so ever"

"You're right. Those are hollow. Everything was made up by me. I was the trickster. I did the planning. I _hurt_ Lucy-"

"That is why… I can't believe you hurt the woman who means more than the world to you. I can't believe your words because they are so hollow that they can't even count as a lie. I can't trust the situation you created because you were the one planning it. You were never good at planning Natsu. You were never good at lying too. Lucy knows it too. Probably that's why…" Zeref's voice softened.

"That's wrong! That's so wrong! She's already crazy to be living with me. If I were her, I would've left a long time ago! I don't understand why she's still being together with me?!" Natsu shouted out in pain. Water surfaced his eyes but got absorbed by his brother's shirt.

"Natsu…"

"It's not right, nii-chan. It's not fair… I've been trying so hard to get her away from me… yet she never leaves me alone. She's always there. She's clings onto me too much… She loves me even more… so much that I want to go and just hug her. I want to kiss her but I can't!"

"Natsu, why can't you-? Even if you got o her now and ask her to forgive you, she would gladly do it. Lucy is just so kind. She's be happy even-"

"No, that cannot happen… She shouldn't forgive me. She cannot forgive me. I said those horrible things. I tormented her in many ways. She cannot forgive a guy like me. She should get away. She should go away from me before she finds out about _it_ "

"Natsu about what?"

The younger male realised what he was about to say. He pushed Zeref away and tried to rush out. Zeref acted faster, holding him by his wrist.

"What is it that you are hiding from me? Why is it that you want Lucy badly out of your life? Answer me, Natsu. I won't let go until you do. You know struggling is futile. Tell me the truth… Now!"

"That money I'm paying to the hospital…. It is not because I'm sick…"

"Yes I heard you and I'm glad to know that…"

"It is because I'm dying…"

"W-What? Wh-a-at-t did-d you say-y?" Zeref couldn't control the stammering in his voice.

"I'm dying nii-chan and that hospital is the only mode of my survival"

 _I thought I was prepared to hear what he had to say…_

 _But once he said it, I knew immediately. I probably shouldn't have asked him anything…._

* * *

 **:: Prepared ::**

* * *

 **Finished: 01:17 IST, 20** **th** **June, 2015**

* * *

 **A/n:** This was probably the crappiest of all chapters. I wanted to write it so perfectly but it just turned this way.

I hope someone has some sympathy for Natsu after all the hate he is getting.

Next chapter is the most awaited Natsu's P.O.V…. (Someone did request a summary, right?)


	12. Denial

**To My Dearest**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

 **:: Denial ::**

* * *

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

 **5 years ago…**

 **A month after Nashi's birth…**

" _Natsu-san, I'm afraid you don't have much time to live…" When Wendy said those words, I couldn't believe them. What was she saying? I was fine until a few days ago. I was perfectly alright. I was the happiest man alive with the most beautiful and loving wife. I recently was blessed with an adorable daughter._

 _How did it come to this? All I did was get a check up for a weird sensation in chest._

 _It was definitely not jealousy. Nor did anything cause me a heart break. Besides why would I be heart-broken? I have the most loving family which is now complete with the birth of my daughter._

 _Wendy was cracking a joke. That had to be it. Or she was just lacking experience to deal with my condition? Despite that she was an excellent student in her school, it's been only two years since she started practice. There was no way I could just…_

" _Natsu-san…" I heard her calling for my attention._

 _I laughed at her gag. That was definitely a joke._

" _It is true Natsu-san. You might not believe it. You can go to other doctors who maybe better than me. The truth won't change. Your diagnosis will remain the same" Wendy said. Her eyes seemed sad but determined._

 _So is Wendy saying the truth? Why should I believe her? Why should I believe that I'm dying? There is no proof. There is no proof that I will pass away._

 _My laughter died. My feet began acting of their own accord and before she could react, I left the room, just like that._

 _What was Wendy joking to me about? This isn't any time to kid. This isn't an issue to say things out of the blue. This is an issue of two lives. How can she say things like that?_

 _How can she? How can-_

" _Natsu…" What is Lucy doing at the hospital?_

 _Of course, I'm surprised to see her. What happened? Was she hurt? Was she sick? Was she- Or did something happen to Nashi?_

" _Are you skipping on work again?" Lucy asked with one of her eyebrow raised in suspicion._

 _I looked around and found the surrounding were nowhere similar to the hospital._

 _I was home. I am home._

" _Natsu…" There she goes calling me by my name. "What the- You're bleeding?! How did you get yourself hurt?"_

 _She carefully dragged my hand and made me sit on the couch. Nashi was sleeping in her little bed. I felt relieved. Nothing happened to her or_ _ **her.**_

 _Lucy came back hurriedly, now with a box in her hand. Her eyebrows were etched together, tears at the corners of her eyes. Was I bleeding that much?_

 _She washed my wound first. She drenched some cotton with antiseptic liquid and cleaned my wound before applying some ointment. It was a big scratch, around 3 cm across my arm._

 _I hadn't realised before but there was a pool of blood on the floor. Where did I get hurt? How did I even come home? The last I remember I was at the hospital when Wendy told me…_

 _I felt my eyelids tighten upwards. There was no way it could be true._

" _Natsu… what happened?" she asked. She tried to reach my cheek. The moment she caressed it I felt it shiver. Why was Lucy trembling that much? Was I looking that pathetic?_

" _Did something happen? Something bad? You being like this is scaring me… Please tell me what happened. If there is anything- anything at all- I can help with, I will do" she said._

 _I looked at her quivering form and felt myself shudder. Lucy, what happened to her? She looks so fragile… How will she live if what Wendy said were to be true?_

 _There's no need to worry. There is no way what she said was true. There is no way…_

 _Then why is Lucy still trembling?_

 _I have to calm Lucy down. Lucy should calm down._

 _Nothing happened to me… I'm not going anywhere… I won't leave Lucy and Nashi behind…_

 _That was all false…_

 _That was just fluke…_

 _That was all a joke…_

 _There is no way… There is no way I'm dying…_

 _There is no way I can leave Lucy alone to fend for Nashi and herself._

 _Yeah, that was not true…_

 _Then why is Lucy crying out loud? Why is she being like this? Why is she acting weird when nothing has changed?_

 _Lucy is weird… Lucy is really weird…_

 _Whom am I complaining about? I always knew she was weird._

" _Natsu… what happened?" she shook me, gazing into my eyes with her worried ones. "Why haven't you uttered a word since you've come back?"_

 _My arms wrapped themselves around her. Pulling her into an embrace, I whispered into her ears- words of comfort._

 _If nothing happened, Lucy is not ought to cry. Lucy should stop crying… after all, my heart aches more than the pain a physical wound causes when I see her this way._

" _Nothing in particular. I was worried about nii-chan. Mavis was hospitalised again" I said. Although her tears didn't stop, her trembles did. Her body felt more relieved than it was before._

" _Oh. That's all?!" I nodded at her, seeing her wipe her tears futilely, "She's been taking a lot of stress again I guess"_

" _Nii-chan has been telling her to relax but you know Mavis. The doctor said it was nothing too serious but you know how nii-chan is when it comes to her" I flashed a smile. There was nothing to be worried about._

" _Don't scare me like that! I thought something happened to you. I had this bad feeling since this morning and I was worried. Even when you came in, you had this big wound…" Lucy pushed me away, pouting. Tears sprouted again filling her hazel orbs._

 _I pulled her closer, holding her again close to me again._

" _I'm here, aren't I? I'll always be here with you" I said, pressing my lips to her forehead. Lucy gave a smile, before wrapping her hands around my neck and pulling me into an embrace._

 _All my pain and thoughts vanished. Just seeing her smile makes me feel so better and rejuvenated._

 _Probably what I thought Wendy had said, it was all just a nightmare. When I woke up, I was here with Lucy. I must have hurt myself during my sleep._

 _Things really don't add up in my hypothesis. But it makes me happy. It keeps Lucy happy._

 _At the moment, I don't need anything else._

 _I am being sadistic to use Mavis's illness as a cover. It was not meant to do any harm to anyone._

 _It was just so Lucy could smile…_

 _For now, I can live his life watching her smile at me…._

* * *

 **:: Denial ::**

* * *

 **Finished: 00:18, 21** **st** **June 2015**

* * *

 **A/n:** Just the interchanged the prompts of tomorrow and today because it was more fitting. I'm getting busier as the days pass…

Natsu has some sympathy, I see. I'm glad you still love this story… I'll finish Natsu's P.O.V. in the next chapter and something interesting will start again. I hope you will continue to love this small story of mine.

P.S. Cheers to all those who has reviewed for this story! We've crossed 110 reviews in the last chapter! Hurray! Have a virtual cookie!


	13. Knowledge

**To My Dearest**

* * *

 **Chapter 013**

* * *

 **:: Knowledge ::**

* * *

 _ **Continued from the last chapter….**_

 _ **Natsu's P.O.V.**_

 _Wendy was wrong…_

 _She was mistaken…_

 _She was a skilled doctor but even she is bound to make mistakes. It was probably an effect of a flu or something. Because my chest never hurt…_

 _My chest never…_

" _Ugh…" What is happening? Why do I feel like my chest is tight? It feels so taut that it is difficult to breathe._

 _My hand rose to clench the centre of my chest. I could feel a lot of pressure on both my mind and body._

 _Everything began to become blurry._

 _Everything started fading into black._

 _My body seemed to cool down due to the sweat all over it. Sheesh, I didn't even have a workout before._

 _What is it? I was fine until a few seconds ago. Why is this happening now? Of all places, why should it happen at home?_

 _If Lucy was to discover…_

 _If Lucy was to find out…_

" _Natsu!... Are you coming down for breakfast?" She is calling me. If I don't answer, she'll start panicking…_

" _Lu…" *cough* *cough*_

 _The white wash basin was dyed with red colour._

" _Natsu, are you in the washroom?"_

 _Crap! She's going to come right in. I haven't locked it while I ran in._

 _I fiddled to open the tap. My chest burned with every breath I took. But this wasn't even near hell…_

 _Hell would…_

 _Hell would be watching her break down looking at my miserable state._

 _I cannot do it! I cannot let her see all this._

 _I cannot-_

" _Natsu, why are you taking so much time to answer?" From her expression, it is evident that everything was clear. There wasn't a speck of anything that would make the situation suspicious. Of course, it is all due to my hardwork to conceal things from her._

" _Lucy~ you're acting like a pervert. How could you just walk in while I was here?" The comment threw her off-guard. She began blushing heavily, so much that she'd forget anything that happened before if she noticed._

 _I took a towel from the stand and wiped my face. The seal was kept. I only wish this seal never breaks- the seal on this knowledge which will destroy the woman most precious to me._

 **:: 0 ::**

" _So, you finally agree to the fact"_

" _I…"_

" _It's alright, Natsu-san. You don't have to say it. I understand. It must have been a terrifying experience…"_

" _Is… Is it curable?" I wasn't sure. I really wasn't sure if it was going to be._

 _This wasn't something I contracted from a virus or bacteria. This was something I got it from my blood. My father had it to whom it was passed from the previous generations. He fought and fought until he finally succumbed to it. So far, no one who had contracted in our family it survived._

 _Nii-chan and I were devastated at his loss but he passed away happily. I still remember the words he said before he passed away. He said that he was glad our mom was not there to see him in such pain. She passed away a few years before my dad joined her. He was so happy that he could meet her again that he temporarily forgot we were going to be left alone._

 _Probably he hadn't worried too much about me because of nii-chan. But for nii-chan who was so attached to him, for dad to pass away in front of his eyes did so much damage than he's let me know. Over that, he is always wary of Mavis's health._

 _If he knows about his illness…. I could only gulp my thoughts about his condition._

" _I'm not sure, Natsu-san. There haven't been many records of incidence of such a condition. We're not even sure of what is causing this disease which is being passed down to the future generations. It might be due to a defective gene passed down to you. We're still not sure. I've been researching on how to cure it ever since I found out about your condition!" Wendy clenched her fists._

 _I'm so pathetic. I've been so involved in my own denial of the reality that I've made people worry about me all along. But I can't make others worry._

 _Not nii-chan…_

 _Not Lucy either…_

" _Wendy, do whatever you can. If you want I'll be your lab rat. I want you to cure me of this disease. Whatever it takes… Whatever it…"_

 _Damn. I'm just twenty-two… Why should I contract it now? Why should I? I just had a daughter. Am I going to die without even see her take her first steps? Why must I be a victim of such a disease?_

" _Natsu-san…" Wendy looked at me with worry._

" _And… please don't say a word to Lucy or anyone else…"_

 _She was shocked but eventually agreed to my terms._

" _Anything I do will only be experimental; I can't guarantee your life. Are you willing to take such risk, Natsu-san? I advice you against it but it still depends on your wishes. Do you really want to do this"_

" _Yes" For my daughter… for my Lucy…_

" _But at times, your treatment may require long periods of observation. How will you manage that? Lucy-san is smart. She will catch on to it soon, even if we try our best. You must be more aware of her abilities. You can't lie forever. You know that right?"_

 _I know that… I know I can't hide it forever… I can't let Lucy know or make her feel the pain…_

 _I have to do something… something that would make Lucy go away from me…_

 **:: 0 ::**

" _What is all this?!" I suppressed my desire to cry and shouted at her. Those fake photographs I got prepared mixed with a few Lisanna used to tease me with made her eyes go wide. She was shocked to see them. She wasn't aware of Lisanna's teasings towards me back in our high school. It put me at an advantage. Besides, the fact that I got that guy in those photographs by getting me replaced, she'll never figure that out too. I won't give her the time too._

" _Lucy, are you alright?" Why was Erza here? I have to hold my stand better or I'm done for. If Erza wants to hate me as well, she can. If anyone can aid me in taking her away from me, it is fine with. I want Lucy to be away from… away from all the pain I am causing and I will cause in the future…_

" _Gray…"_

 _Lucy sounded so stunned and weak. I just wanted to pat on her head and tell her it was just a joke… a bad practical joke. But no, I had to shout at her._

" _That's right. It's you and that bastard!"_

" _Natsu, it's not what you think" Lucy was trying to defend herself. If I give her a chance, my will to get her away from me will be broken… I can't give her a chance to speak…_

 _I can't let her stay by my side… I who don't know when I will pass away…_

 _So are you saying these are false? I never believed the rumours at school but I never thought you would be cheating on me like this"_

" _Natsu, that's not true! These are not-"_

" _These are not true- that's what you'll say right?"_

" _No, that's not it. Few of them are true but-"_

" _So you agree? How could you do that Lucy? How could you cheat on me? Even after how much I loved you…"_

" _Natsu…" she tried to convince me, "I love you, Natsu. I really do. Trust me, this-"_

 _I love you too, Lucy. That's why you mustn't stay with me…_

" _Enough with the lies, Luce. I'm tired of it now. I don't even know if the baby is-"_

 _SLAP!_

 _I'm such a loser. I'm really inhuman. I'm a real bastard. Even for such a situation, how could I call my own child...? Is it sufficient for Lucy to leave me?_

" _Natsu, I can't believe you'd talk about our child like that…" Her eyes couldn't contain the fury at the thought. I could see it in her eyes. If I give her a knife, she'd probably kill me…_

 _She grabbed me by my collar. Her grip tightened by the minute, pulling me closer. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Tears, on the other hand, welled up in her eyes and were not stopping to flow down. I know what she was thinking. I know what she wanted to hear the most but I wouldn't say it._

 _I can't say it after all that I said to her that evening._

 _I was no happier to do this. I'm pushing her away intentionally. How can I be happy with not having her by my side?_

 _I know this is probably not sufficient to make Lucy go away. But I at least needed a reason to stay away from her._

 _I don't know what Lucy found while she tried to look into my eyes but she began tearing up, hiding herself in my body. I was tempted to console her. But I didn't._

 _I wish I could've died already before having to do all this._

" _Natsu, you're going too far. How do you even justify these?" Erza asked me. I knew Erza was going to be difficult to deal with. I had to stop her from asking anything further._

" _She agreed, didn't she? What more of a proof would I need? I would've been happier if she disagreed; if she told me it was all lie; that there was no truth in it. I would've been happy if she smacked me on my head and said I was imagining weird things because of my possessiveness… But she didn't right? She agreed... Of all things she could say…"_

 _I couldn't keep my voice from cracking. Why doesn't Lucy beat the crap out of me? Why doesn't Erza throw me off the floor? Why do I have to do this all?_

" _Natsu…" Lucy pulled back from me. Her eyes conveyed their message to me. They were begging me to give her a chance to explain. I can't. If I did… if I did, I won't be able to let her go._

" _Lucy, please… leave me alone…" I said. I don't know I can say any more._

" _Natsu…. Don't say that. You know right? How can I live without you?! There is now way right? You know, right, how much I love you?!_

 _Lucy sounded so desperate… She was trying so hard that it made me feel even sick of myself. She was apologising for something she hadn't even done. I must be the greatest sadist ever._

" _I know you're not in a position to believe me right now. I haven't cheated on you. I swear. The only thing I ever did was love you, Natsu… I swear on our love" she was trying so hard…_

" _Ha, our love? Which love are you talking about? The one that cheats…"_

" _Natsu…"_

 _She is in so much of pain because of me… How much I hate it? How much I despise myself? But there was no other way I could think of. I'm not that smart. How would I explain my stays in the hospital to Lucy? How can I bear to see her dying like that? What would happen to a person who can't even see a scratch on my body?_

" _Natsu, please believe me. I swear on my late mother. At least… at least believe me when I say the child is ours. I haven't cheated on you. I swear. I couldn't possibly cheat on you. I love you, Natsu, more than my own life…"_

 _I gulped audibly. I didn't know how to refute now. I had to cut the conversation short or I'd end up with the most undesired consequence. Lucy just had to be that kind…. And me, I'm the evil's son._

" _Alright, I'll believe you" these words of his didn't bring as much joy to her as they should have. "I'll believe that Nashi is indeed our daughter"_

 _Lucy hugged me. I felt sorry for giving her such fake happiness for the moment._

" _I'd believe Nashi is our daughter. I won't let any harm come her way. I will give her all the love she deserves, as her father. But…" I gave a pause, choosing my words carefully. I composed myself. I've come this far and I can't back down. "We're over, Lucy. I can no longer love you"_

 _With those said, I exited the door._

 _Lucy… I'm sorry._

 _I was about to start my car when Erza came out and climbed into it. Without warning I started it in the direction of my office._

" _What all that? Natsu, were you crazy?" Erza was shouting. She was trying to get me to stop the car._

 _My chest started tingling. My breathing became heavy. Soon, there was fire all over my chest._

 _No, not that. Not now. Please stop…_

" _Would you stoop so low as to doubt Lucy's love for you? Do you have- Natsu, what's wrong? There's blood coming out of your mouth!" Erza was horror-stricken._

 _Guess there is no running away now. I have to save Erza before I crash the car and kill ourselves. I cannot die… not after asking Wendy to cure my disease._

 _My vision was blurry but I managed to park it safely._

 _I took many short breaths. I could feel the sweat all over my body. My body was burning now, like I've been in fire. I couldn't see much but I could hear Erza talk about telling Lucy…_

" _E-E-erza-a, I'm-m b-beggin-g-g you-u. Don't-t… d-don't tell-l Lucy-y. W-Wendy… Wendy-y… take-e m-me… Wendy-y… "_

 _Damn… Of all, people, Erza had to be there when it happened. I hope Lucy doesn't know._

 _Lucy shouldn't know…. Lucy should never know…_

 _Erza… don't tell her… please…._

 _And then everything turned black._

* * *

 **:: Knowledge ::**

* * *

 **Finished: 00:41 IST, 23** **rd** **June 2015.**

* * *

 **A/n:** So, what do you think of this chapter?

I'm happy I took a break. It let me see the smaller plotholes which I would've struggled later with. Although it didn't get to the point where I wanted this chapter to end but it still is a long chapter. I hope to finish Natsu's P.O.V. in the next chapter.

I hope Natsu's reason's are justifiable. And about the diease Natsu has… It's completely made up. I don't know if something like that exists or not. If it does, I be glad to know the name if you can tell me. For now, please take it for granted. (just being lazy here XD. I hope you understand)

Let me know what you think in the reviews below.


	14. Wind

**To My Dearest**

* * *

 **Chapter 014**

* * *

 **:: Wind ::**

* * *

 _ **Continued from the last chapter…**_

 _ **Natsu's P.O.V.**_

 _Erza didn't question me too much after I woke up that day. She was glad I regained my consciousness and well, that I didn't pass away too soon. It looked like she hadn't told Lucy anything because she was practically hurting herself for what I said. Even the slightest of my actions would hurt her._

 _I despise my self for making things like that. I never thought she would be taking it to this level. I thought she would just leave me but she didn't. She endured all the pain until a week later when she announced she would leave me forever, giving me the responsibility of taking care of Nashi._

 _Great. That's exactly what I wanted._

 _She was going to leave me…._

 _I should be happy right? Lucy leaves me. It won't matter to her if I live or die because she probably won't be aware of it- if it comes to that. I hope not. I hope I recover soon so that I could reunite with my family. I hope this illness wouldn't consume my life. I could only hope…_

 _But if that hope were to become reality… will Lucy forgive me for my schemes? Will I really have a happily ever after?_

 _I'm not sure. I hope I'm not forgiven. I hope she punishes me so that I won't misbehave again. But Lucy said she's leaving me forever. Will she even give me a chance at that time to explain myself?_

 _It's foolish of me to have such expectations. It really is…_

 _Even though I was the one pulling all the strings…._

 _I still can't believe she was leaving me._

 _I chugged down the whole bottle of wine. I knew I wasn't good with alcohol. Heck I probably wouldn't even remember what I do when I'm drunk. That's why I tend to avoid drinking as much as possible._

 _Today is different._

 _Today, I have a reason that I was going to lose all my reason to live…_

 _Lucy was leaving me…_

 _She really wasn't going to be there when I go back home. I probably wasn't going to even have a last glimpse of her face._

 _Lucy… She really was going to leave me all alone._

 _I was drowned in my thoughts. I never knew how much I drank or if I was able to pay the bill or anything that happened after I emptied the first bottle._

 _The only thing I remember was the hurt look in Lucy's eyes when I said those terrible things to her, a whole week back and the paint hat would flash in them whenever I would pass by her side._

 **:: 0 ::**

 _The next morning when I woke up I was sleeping in my bed. A terrible headache woke me up and the first thing I see is Lucy fallen on the desk._

 _I couldn't understand what happened but my body began trembling._

 _I know she is a strong woman but I couldn't negate the possibility of suicide from looking at the position she was in._

 _I hurried to her and checked her heartbeat only to find she was alive and just sleeping. Man did she give me a fright? She slept so peacefully. I brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. My eyes scanned the room to have a recollection of whatever might have happened last night but to no avail was it useful._

 _I didn't realise the situation I was in until my eyes landed on her briefcase at the corner._

 _Right, Lucy would be leaving today?_

 _I cannot be a witness to it. I just cannot see it with my own eyes. I had to leave… leave before she wakes up._

 _I was about to get up from the table I was sitting on when I stumbled up a long list of things she was probably writing last night before she fell asleep. I carefully removed it from underneath her and was surprised she was making a list of instructions for me. It was overwhelming how she could love me even after that. I probably didn't have that much love to give her and yet she does it so selflessly…_

 _I unconsciously pressed my lips to her head. She'd probably not feel it under her hair but I was grateful to be loved. I was lucky to have such a woman in my life. I couldn't…. I just couldn't be thankful enough…_

 _I don't know how much I'll follow her instructions but I'll atleast try to follow the last one she wrote: Not to drink too much that I can't find my way home…_

 _However, I broke that promise to myself again. I thought I'd never drink but the sorrow not haaving Lucy at home was just too much for me…_

 _I got drunk again. I can't guarantee the amount I drank because of my amnesia syndrome. But when I woke up, I was sure I did something stupid again._

 _I had lipstick over my lips. It was not a prank Lucy would pull, not in the circumstances we are in. That would only mean… I kissed her when drunk…._

 _But Lucy wasn't here anymore even if I wanted to react… even if I wanted to reprimand her or talk back to her, she wasn't with me anymore._

" _Natsu, Breakfast's ready!"_

 _It was Lucy's voice. I was surely dreaming…. It had to be. There was no way Lucy would stay back after that. There was no way—_

 _Apparently, there was because as I rushed downstairs, I saw her- my favourite person in the world flashing a grin as she carried our daughter. I was too shocked to even move a muscle. She was there. It was no dream._

 _Lucy didn't leave me alone after all._

" _So you did not leave?" I asked, unsure of the tone I used. I was ready to shed tears any moment but suppressed the urge to do so cruelly._

" _I decided to stay after much thought. I have a responsibility as her mother too" She smiled, trying to calm down Nashi. The girl's crying too much since I woke up. I reached closer to the duo and patted on my little girl's head. Our eyes locked as she said those next few words, finishing her earlier statement._

" _Even if I cannot be your wife any longer… even if I will never get any love from you again… Even if it might turn out to be more painful for us than I currently imagine. I'll stay right here. It is my right which you can't refute" Lucy said with such determination that I couldn't talk back._

 _I just left home for work wondering if she has something up her sleeve. But it looked like she didn't. Nothing happened for the next few days… Not until my treatment began._

 **:: 0 ::**

 _A few days later, my treatment was started. That was when I got my first trip scheduled. Erza handled things for me- my part of the work when I was hospitalised, my hospital bills and even my family._

 _Wendy made sure of the tiniest of things that could make the things worse. It was an experiment. Yet she didn't want me to pass away in her very first trial. I doubt she'd want that to happen in any future ones. However, this very first one gave her a jerk- so much that she refused to use me for this purpose any longer._

 _The girl was scarred because I stopped breathing for a few seconds after she gave me the drug. My body didn't respond. I didn't feel a pain or anything nor did I even wink. I could hear Wendy and Erza panicking around me but I never knew what was going on._

 _I wanted to see Lucy… I was getting this bad feeling that she was in trouble. I really wanted to see her._

 _But my lips won't move… I couldn't tell Erza to call her and ask her if she was fine as a result. My body parts were paralysed. All I could remember was a bright light which stole away my vision until darkness was the only thing that remained…_

 _When I regained my sight, I could feel the wind grazing my skin. I couldn't see anything clearly but I did hear one thing Erza was saying-_

" _How is Nashi feeling now? Did her fever got down?"_

 _Nashi had a fever? How come I never knew? Lucy! Lucy is probably all alone there. It must be hard for her. She must be so scared… I must go.. I must go…_

 _Pain struck through my arms as I grabbed whatever was hold me back and tossed them away. Strangely, the white marble floor was all dyed red. I heard Erza's scream again before everything returned to its former colour in my vision- that is, black._

 **:: 0 ::**

 _It's been years since the first treatment. Wendy got in a slump after the failure we experienced. Despite my encouragement, she didn't want to treat me anymore. She argued she'd rather die than see me in that state again. She cried over the fact of how red the white room became after she came to my rescue that day. She reported of how Erza was scared that something might happen to me and how she was cursing herself for it. She had quite a trauma and she didn't want to experience it again._

 _It was also during that point of time that Mavis's health worsened. The company's financial state deteriorated. The worst of all the bad things during the time was Nashi's health was in as good a condition as our finances._

 _I took the opportunity till Wendy becomes confident again to take care of the company and try to lend a hand at home. But the company took most of my time. I had to reluctantly send Lucy away with our daughter to see a doctor in Acalypha who could heal her. I wished I could be there for them but I couldn't. I really couldn't._

 _Nii-chan was doing his best with his part of work and juggling time to check on his wife. I should support him in time of his need. He was always there for me. I couldn't abandon my brother at such a time but I couldn't stay still at work. Even worse thing was my own health started deteriorating due to stress. Wendy would give me medication but it couldn't stop the pain I felt in my chest._

 _As we came out of the crisis with Nashi all cured, Wendy took my treatment ever so seriously. She realised she couldn't see me the other way more than the way I was during the first treatment session. This caused me to increase my 'business trips' and my supposed avoiding of Lucy. It might hurt her but it would hurt more to see me in that state Erza saw me. Frankly, it would hurt me even more to see her in that state._

 _Five years have passed and I finally came back from my final treatment…._

 _My disease finally got cured. Wendy said that I was fine and happy to lead the life I wanted. I was so happy that I wanted to go back to Lucy and hold her in my arms._

 _But I can't do that. After everything I did to her, I can't let myself be forgiven. If I'd leave the decision upto Lucy, she'd probably forgive me. She didn't leave me even after all that happened in the past five years. If I ask her to forgive me, she'd be more than happy to do so._

 _Where is my retribution for my sins? How can I atone for them?_

 _The only way was to punish myself at least until I find a way to disclose my secrets to her. Until I find a way where she won't end up blaming herself for the ordeal…._

 _How can I do that?_

 **:: 0 ::**

" _Natsu…"_

 _Was Lucy having a nightmare? What is it? Can I help her? How can I wake her up? She's sweating too. Is she really alright? Should I call Wendy? Or better I call an ambulance?_

" _Papa, Mama is not waking up. Do something, Papa. Look she's crying now!" My daughter tugged o my sleeve. I'm unable to think straight. What can I do in this moment? That's what I answered my daughter. If it was Lucy, she probably won't be as helpless as I am._

" _She gives me a big huggie" my daughter replies and began her efforts of doing the same to her dear mother. She couldn't lift Lucy. It was expectable. She wanted me to help her._

 _I let out a grunt and complied with her wishes. No sooner did I held her, my daughter hugged her on the waist. I chuckled at her antics until my gaze fell onto the sleeping woman. When was the last time I held her?_

 _Everything from the past five years flashed through my mind. Despite the three months I had, I couldn't find a way to disclose everything to her. Unconsciously I began holding her closer to me. Lucy too wrapped her hand around my neck while the other one tightened on my sleeve._

 _She called out my name and began crying. I wondered if she was still asleep or awake. If she was asleep, then I could atleast wipe her tears. If not, then probably…. I'm too much of a coward to do that._

 _Lucy realised what was going on and perhaps thought that it was all an act. As soon as our little girl ran down, I grasped her hand roughly (although I didn't expect myself) and removed it from my sleeve. I pushed her away from me and warning her not to come close to me, I left._

 _What a pathetic loser I am!_

 **:: 0 ::**

 _That day when Erza asked me to stop everything I'm doing, I was aware of what she was talking. But how could I stop. How to stop the things I was doing?! Things were getting out of control and I didn't know what was happening to me myself. Even if I wished I could stop, I couldn't find a way to do so._

 _I wish Lucy could slap me once again and bring me to my senses. I sure needed it. I definitely needed it- for Lucy to vent out any anger she had on me._

 _But that was impossible perhaps. It is Lucy we are talking about._

 **:: 0 ::**

 _Erza told me how Lucy reacted to my accident. She said she hardly breathed until I took one. Erza was so terrified herself that she didn't know what to do._

 _But Erza didn't have to tell me even that. I could see it with my own eyes when I woke up the next day after my anaesthesia wore off. Lucy was asleep, probably because she was keeping a watch on me the whole night. Yet she couldn't stop her tears from overflowing. I wonder if she knows how she was tearing up. I wonder if she knows how sad it makes me. I wonder if she knows how happy it makes me to know she can still cry for me._

 _I should go seek a psychologist for sure now. I know I do. But I'd do it after I wipe her tears and give her a small reward. She's asleep so she'd not know even if it were true… Right?_

 **:: 0 ::**

 _She was crying when I entered the room after getting the check-up done. I didn't want to trouble her who kept a watch on me all night. But this woman would just turn my world upside down._

 _As soon as I smelt salt when I walked in, I began panicking. It took a while for me to regain my composure and the same time for her to notice my presence._

 _I must've gotten so used to saying rude remarks all the time that before I knew it, I told her I wanted to forget about her. I had so much to say but I had to frame that in such terminology._

 _Lucy began crying again- the reason was the lowly me. I didn't know what to do, what to say. I really wished I could die. I wish she could stab me to death if that were possible._

 _Her answer, though, took my breath away._

" _Even if you're going to hate me, please do not forget about me. I want to be a part of your life- even if the role is of a woman who tore you apart"_

 _Idiot… Even if I wanted… I could never forget her. I's rather forget everything before I met her. For losing those memories related to her was losing a significant part of my life. I would be dead, right, if that were to happen. I don't have to wait for anything else to occur to destroy me._

 **:: 0 ::**

 _I knew Lucy was reckless. But the extent of her carelessness was just heightening every day… Like when she risked her life to save Nashi and me…_

 _Does she ever think of what other people feel?_

 _I nearly died until Wendy said she was alright. She said she just lost a lot of blood and was unconscious._

 _Does she realise she means the same to me as I to her?_

 _After all that, she dare say that I should forgive that thief. Like hell, I would. I wouldn't let him walk the streets if I can. No one goes away unscathed after trying to lay a finger on my family._

 _Erza urged me to go see her but I can't. I can't face her. I won't be able to show my face after failing to protect two precious people of my life. How can I go with a straight face and tell her to forgive me for not keeping my promise of at least protecting Nashi?_

 _I cannot and yet I want to._

 _I want to see her. I haven't took a glimpse of her face ever since I barged out in anger (on myself). I want to know is she is eating properly or sleeping or breathing…._

 _But if I go, things between us will change, won't they?_

 _If there was a way to prevent that… if there was…._

 _There is…_

 _I took a bottle of alcohol from the shelves and sprinkled it on my shirt. Then I went to watch her silently without disturbing… But Lucy being the light sleeper, woke up and caught me._

 _I could only act like I was drunk._

 _From the first question she asked me, I thought she forgot about me. However, it was only due to the darkness in her room. But I really wished it was better she forgot about me. She wouldn't remember the pain I gave her. She'd be the happy Lucy I knew. But Lucy wasn't so lucky._

 _Neither was I._

 _She recognised me by voice. I could tell that she was surprised but soon thought it to be due to the alcohol influence. She found the little bandage on my hand and was rushing to my aid. I t is only her who would take care of my wounds first even if her life was running out._

" _Don't you want to forget what happened? Wouldn't it be better that way? You should be sad that you didn't have amnesia. You didn't have to remember all that pain of the past 5 years"_

" _Natsu, were you thinking that when you said those words that day?"_

"…"

" _No, I don't think so I can forget you even if I wanted to" Her eyes found mine in the moonlight. "To forget you means to forget how to breathe…. I can't remember the last time when I was alone without you either in my mind or in presence. I would be a walking shell if I were to lose my memories of you. Then it wouldn't have mattered if I had a lot of wealth, a loving father and in-laws, the bestest friends- I would've lost everything if I lose my memories of you"_

 _Lucy exactly knew what to say to make me shut up. My eyes remained wide opened._

" _Besides, I'm fond of our daughter a little too much" She finished her words with her smile. Oh how I missed it. How much I missed my Lucy?! How much I was scared that day! Everything… all my feelings were being poured into words._

 _The things got out of my control just like the wind._

" _You're so weird. You're so reckless. You make me worry all the time! I'm sick of everything; I'm sick of everything you are doing and saying!"_

 _I pulled her into an embrace, hiding myself in her hair._

" _I was scared, Lucy… I was so scared…" I truly was. Lucy understood. I knew because she pulled me closer to her._

 _I wish Lucy could also figure out this was not an act. But for now, I wanted to stay a little longer. I don't know what tomorrow will be like. For now, I'm not ready to let Lucy go._

 **:: 0 ::**

 _As I thought, things got out of control. We didn't get to spend too much of time together but at one instant, I couldn't suppress my jealousy when that Lates guy was hitting on my woman at Nashi's birthday. He was fairy new to the business and I had to show hi the way around. He left me no choice. I could see Ms Realight scolding him from the corner of my eye but still… to flirt with my wife in front of everyone- he must be more aware of my power._

 _That wasn't the only problem that day. I found out that Mavis was investigating the lost money from the company. I used it for my treatment. If there were holes in the family money, nii-chan would know immediately. He was already stressed that time and I didn't want him to be worried about anything more. The company finances accounts are mostly looked by me (at least for my part. The external affairs are taken care of by Mavis) so it was safe. I would've somehow found a way to pay it back. But with Mavis on my tail, I had to think of a faster way._

 _The next problem arose in form of Lisanna. My childhood friend was pretty mush unaware of any recent developments (recent means for the past six years). If she gets suspicious, no scratch that, she'd figure out something is wrong with me and Lucy sooner or later. If that happens, it would be difficult to keep the secret any longer._

 _But the biggest problem came in the end of the day…_

 _As Lucy lay back to sleep with Nashi and I was watching over to check if her nightmares have really stopped. It happened again._

 _My chest burned._

 _My breath heaved._

 _My heart skipped a beat when Lucy groggily shifted in sleep._

 _A cough was all it took for me to understand- The demon eating me was still there inside my body. It was bound to dye my hands red with my own blood again…._

* * *

 **:: Wind ::**

* * *

 **Finished: 01:37 IST, 24** **th** **June, 2015**

* * *

 **A/n:** I admit Natsu is the biggest jerk in this story and that the story gt crappier than it ever was. Also, please forget about naming the illness for now. (But seriously, starfiresusan18, thank you for all your effort. It is really appreciated. It was indeed of help but still let us imagine this hypothetical disease of mine actually exists.)

So, with this I'll be ending Natsu's P. O. V. and start the new arc of the story with much interesting details. I hope it will keep things interesting. Let me know what you think of this story.

Loads of love from me. I'd better got to sleep now.


	15. Sunset

**To My Dearest**

* * *

 **Chapter 015**

* * *

 **:: Sunset ::**

* * *

Lisanna watched the blonde sip on her tea. Her guest was happy to be of company to her. She had gladly accepted when she invited her over to her house. Nashi of course was invited too. The girl was so hyper for the last few hours that the girl passed into slumber just few minutes ago.

"Lucy..." she called for her attention. "I wanted to talk to you about something"

"I'm aware of that" the blonde replied, smiling at her friend, "I just thought it was unusual for you to call me for a tea instead of getting immersed in your work"

Lisanna forced a smile at her. Her companion was smarter than she thought she was. Does she know that what she was going to talk about would steal away the tiny smile she had?

Probably not. If so, the conversation wouldn't have been so welcoming.

She thought a lot about if she should inform her of her findings. She weighed all the pros and cons. Despite the fact that the cons were heavier, she decided Lucy should at least know.

"I'm... I know all about the incident five years ago" Lucy's smile faltered at that. She had a troubled expression for some time but later she smiled back.

"I thought you'd figure it out sooner or later now that you are here. This just came as a surprise. But there's nothing we can do about it now, can we? It happened five years ago. We must be aware that the past cannot be changed"

Lisanna watched her movements carefully. She saw how her grip tightened on her cup, how she averted her eyes, how she forced her lips to curl up- Lucy was not one bit happier to have this conversation.

"No, that's wrong. There is something you should know. Something that would make you despise that man whom you hold dear to your heart" Lisanna couldn't look at her in the eyes. She couldn't bear to watch that dear friend of hers break down.

"Lisanna... I could never hate Na-"

"Don't take his name. It just makes me feel sick. You're just saying that because you don't know what he is upto. You somehow stuck to him for who knows why. But the truth is bitter, Lucy. He... He..."

"..."

"He did all that on purpose. All those photographs, part of which I took, were used by him for his own selfish needs. He wanted you out of his life Lucy! That's why he did it. He didn't love you to begin with" She couldn't suppress the anger in her voice.

"T-That's not true... You're wrong..." Lucy bowed her head.

"You're just being in denial. I'm sure you are well aware of it-"

"No! Lisanna, you're wrong... Because... Natsu..." Lisanna cringed at his name. "Natsu... he loves me... Even today... even though he won't tell me... I know... for sure... he loves me"

"No, no, no, no! He doesn't Lucy. He never did to begin with. That's why he said all those heartless words on purpose!"

"I agree! I agree those words were heartless. They had no meaning to begin with. Because that day... Natsu didn't mean anything he said to me!" Lucy looked at her with such determination in her eyes that Lisanna found it difficult to refute. Her friend's eyes drifted to her daughter and softened. "I'm aware... I'm aware that he said those things on purpose... I know that he wanted me to go away... Although I still don't know why... but... Natsu still loves me... I know that... He loves me a little too much for his own good..."

The white haired woman couldn't make a head or tail of what the blonde was trying to say. But she has decided long back after her confrontation with him that she wasn't going to let her friend live a miserable life. She wasn't going to stand her crying any longer. No matter what it takes, she was going to get her out of his life and keep her at bay from him... even if that meant severing her ties with her.

"Lucy... do you know why Natsu wanted you to leave from his life?"

Lisanna was sure she caught her attention with those words. She thought of what the consequences of her actions will be. However, once she said those words, she was already lost the chance to not to do it.

The blonde was silent to let her contemporary speak her mind. Little did she know it was going to be that shocking.

"It was because he fell in love with someone else..." Lucy gaped at her. Lisanna turned her back to her friend. This might as well be a goodbye to her... a painful way to say that though...

"He fell in love with me... I'm the standing proof of it... Won't you still leave us alone.. even after five years?"

* * *

 **:: Sunset ::**

* * *

 **Finished: 11:56 IST, 24th June 2015**

* * *

 **A/n:** I took a liking to the idea where Lisanna helps Lucy get out of his life but I might have taken it to a little extreme.

So, like I've been telling you guys for the last few chapters, is it an interesting take? Were you surprised? What do you think Lucy would do?

I have a jogging session tomorrow. So, I'd go to sleep now. Hope this keeps you waiting for the next chapter. XD

P.S. Ignore the spelling or grammar mistakes. I'm writing this in a different writer which doens't point any of those out like in my word. (ufufu... ;_;)


	16. Transformation

**To My Dearest**

* * *

 **Chapter 016**

* * *

 **:: Transformation ::**

* * *

Lucy blinked her eyes at the woman in front of her. The firm expression she had on her face shook her a little. It made her a little uncomfortable and arose the questions which had been dormant in her for a long time.

What was it that Natsu was hiding? What was he protecting that Lisanna had to tell her such a blatant lie?

"That's not right. You're lying" Lucy stated. There wasn't even an ounce of her belief in the words Lisanna had just spouted.

"No, I'm not. That's the truth- it's the bitter truth" Lisanna defended her statement. "We thought that would be sufficient to get you out of his life but you stuck to him like-"

"Stop it! Stop with your lies! I had enough of it. It is sufficient Natsu tells them every minute he spends with me. I don't have to hear more..." The blonde's sudden outburst quietened her companion. It was unexpected, even for her, to vent out those emotions piled up within her for the past five years. Not even Levy knew what she was feeling... No one did except for she herself.

"You're wrong Lucy. It is true. Natsu does-"

"I told you to stop. I don't have it in me to listen to anymore of such cruel lies. Please stop... Please... I'm begging you" A tear drop rolled down her cheek, forcing her companion to stop whatever she was about to say.

Silence took over the room as neither of them knew how to break it. Only the little snores from the third occupant of the room was the only thing cutting through the tension.

Lucy began stroking the hair of her daughter. While doing so, she managed to calm herself down and make the tears from her eyes disappear. Lisanna sat down on her chair sipping on her tea.

"So lies don't work on you... Not his nor mine..." Lisanna said.

"I've known both of you for a long time..." Lucy smiled at her, her eyes didn't leave her daughter's sleeping face. "I know that Natsu is hiding something from me but I'm not yet aware of what it is. I've tried many times ever since I realised it. Each I only failed. He doesn't let me find out..."

Lisanna looked at her in amazement. This woman knew all along. It really is dangerous to pick a fight with her. And she thought she was trying to get her out of her delusions. This all seemed funny to her now.

"How long have you known?"

"For about three years..." Lucy shrugged. Even if she has known it, there wasn't anything she could do in those three years.

"Even if it isn't me, there is a probability that what I said might be the reason why he-"

"It isn't..."

"But it could be..."

"No, it isn't..."

"What makes you so confident?"

"Because I know he still has feelings for me... I know it from that night when he visited me in the hospital... he wasn't lying that day..." she said.

"Which day? Why were you in the hospital? Besides you confirm that from just one day's stupid drunken talk of his?!" Lisanna seethed in anger. She had come to accept today that Lucy was smart but still stupid to not see the obvious. That guy was toying with her. That was precisely why she wanted her to go away from him.

"It is a long story. But it's not his drunken tirade that confirmed it. It was also what Erza told me five years ago..."

"Erza? What did Erza tell you? Does Erza know about all thi-"

"Mama... are we home?" the little pink haired girl rubbed her eyes. She yawned as she still tried to picture her surroundings from the blurry things she saw.

"No sweetie... We were waiting for you to wake up. Let's go home. It's getting late" Lucy took her into her arms as she waved goodbye to her friend.

Lisanna waved back. Her conversation with her was left unfinished due to her daughter's excellent timing. If she could have had a few more minutes, she would've found out what Erza told her. If Erza was involved in all this, getting information any further would be as difficult as breathing when choked to death.

Besides, she would never get anything from directly asking her red headed friend. Now she won't be getting any more info from her blonde friend too.

She had to leave for her next stop in work the next day. She couldn't stay any longer even if she wanted to solve this mystery.

 **:: 0 ::**

"Erza, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at work. How come-?"

"Lucy, I was waiting for you. I wanted you to be the first person to know" Erza beamed with satisfaction. She patted the head of the little girl who ran upto her.

"What should I know?" Lucy asked, still bewildered with her friend's sudden appearance.

"You don't notice any changes on me?" Erza asked. She was sure Lucy would realise if she looked at her enough.

She gazed at her friend who looked overly happy. She was kind of out of control due to her happiness that she doesn't realise she was rubbing her daughter's hair for a long time now. The girl was getting irritated and was about to blow up any moment.

Lucy was about to tell her to control her excitement when she noticed something shining on her fingers- to be exact, on her left ring finger.

"Erza... that is..." A smile found its way to her face. This was unexpected. She never thought it would happen although she deeply wished for it.

"Yes. He finally proposed to me an hour ago!"

* * *

 **:: Transformation ::**

* * *

 **Finished: 23:26 IST, 25th June 2015**

* * *

 **A/n:** This probably is a happier chapter from the rest. I hope that things begin changing after this and you'll have lesser heartbreaks. But I can only hope so... I still won't guarantee it.

Let me know what you think though. Your reviews are really inspiring. (Some one actually called me a senpai. That's a first. I'm actually honoured, my dear guest reader. Thank you so much :D)


	17. Summer

**To My Dearest**

* * *

 **Chapter 017**

* * *

 **:: Summer ::**

* * *

"You finally did it" Natsu said as he hugged the blue haired man standing beside his redheaded friend. The older male gave a sheepish grin. Erza had a satisfied smile. She soon engaged herself in a talk with his wife, smiling like she has never smiled before.

"I thought you'd do it a week ago"

"I thought so too but I ended up asking her on a date instead" Jellal scratched the back of his neck.

"Was that when you proposed to her? She's never looked so happy. I'm thankful you finally took the step" Natsu grinned at him. "Oh, crap! Ms. Realight is here. Jellal, if she asks about me, tell her you didn't see me"

"But wouldn't it be obvious if you run in front of her? Natsu… you really should improve at lying"

"I'll take coaching classes from you later" A look of hurt flashed in his companion's eyes and Natsu couldn't help but take back the words he said. Jenny Realight all forgotten, the pink-haired CEO now tried to correct his stupid mouth's mistake of reminding him of the past.

"Jellal… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to remind you…"

"Ahhh… no sweat. I've come to accept it as a part of my life. It is a burden I've got to carry. I've hurt her more than I can imagine… I've even tried to kill her-"

"But it was because you were manipulated. You meant no harm. Erza has forgiven you already. Even you have repented eno-"

"Erza has forgiven me. She's so kind that I thought for a long time she deserved someone better than me. Even as her boyfriend I used to think that… It hadn't been long but I've realised she won't be happy with anyone else. She's been so fixated on getting me to propose for the past two years. No wonder she is happy. I'm happy because she is" Natsu was really proud of the man who dared to stand back in light after living in the abyss of darkness for so long.

"Natsu… what I want to say is… Don't… Don't make the same mistake I made. That's all".

Jellal saw the confused look on his face. The younger male didn't know if he had known it all along. He had suspicions on how many people Erza might have told. Jellal smiled at him, probably guessing his thoughts.

"Erza told me all about what happened just yesterday. I'm so sorry that I could be of no help to Erza or you in the difficult times you faced together… I knew Erza was troubled by something but she chose to not let me know about the fact. She respected your wish. She thought it was safe to tell me now since it is over. You don't know how glad she is to know that you've made a full recovery"

"Erza…" Natsu was even more afraid to let her know. The redhead had only been happy for a few months. She drowned herself in extra work all because of his health condition. She was the one who was most relieved when his 'illness' was supposedly cured. He was well aware of what she went through- even the tough times she had with her boyfriend. He couldn't let her revert into the conditions she was three months ago, especially after knowing Jellal's big proposal was on the way.

"So, Natsu… I want you to atleast not do the same things I did. You could repent but you don't have to stay away from her. Love her more than any pain you've given her. That love would heal the wounds of both of you… like Erza's and mine's did over the time"

Natsu flashed a smile in return for his advice. He warned him to take proper care of his friend. He then left the man alone, trying a way not to get caught by the woman he wanted to avoid at all costs.

 **:: 0 ::**

"So Mr. Dragneel, what do you say? We could have a nice dinner together. Your wife seems to be enjoying herself anyway" Natsu cringed. It had been an hour since he got caught and the woman doesn't seem to leave him alone. To him, it was a desperate attempt of getting the contract he was offering and was getting postponed due to her actions. But to others, the scene wasn't very easy on eyes- especially with her extra mini-skirt and a top which was too revealing. She should have some sense that this was a party where kids were playing around, not to mention his daughter might get wrong lessons about growing up.

The woman was getting tolerable.

"Ms. Realight… uhm… I think… I'd like to…"

 _Thud!_

His head turned in direction of the bar where his wife was seated a few minutes ago. He managed to push the trouble away and head over to the spot where he spotted his friends gather. He could hear Levy scolding that piercing faced husband of hers. She was so loud that he could get what happened.

From Levy's shouts, he gathered that Lucy apparently mistook Gajeel's drink (which happened to be a strong alcohol) for apple juice. Lucy who wasn't resistant to alcohol at all, fainted with a thud.

Natsu watched her, sleeping form and thought she was hopeless. _What was she thinking while drinking? Why does Gajeel call it my fault anyways?_

Before anyone could even think of what to do, Natsu stepped forward and carried her in a bridal style much to everyone's surprise. He called out for his daughter, only to find her sleeping away with the other kids. It was obvious because it was past her bed time.

If it had been only one of them who were sleeping, it would've been an easy task for Natsu to take them home. But with both of them asleep, he couldn't do that, not without anyone's help. He looked around to find a knowing look on Erza's face. Jellal too chuckled.

Gajeel had guilt all over him and volunteered to take Nashi to his home. (More like he was forced by his wife… Besides, he wouldn't have let him touch Lucy in any form). With this, he was entrusted Lucy (reluctantly by his wife's bestfriend though) to be taken home safely.

 **:: 0 ::**

" _Don't make the same mistake I made"_

Natsu watched her sleeping form. She was sleeping so peacefully without a worry. He couldn't help but feel a smile grace his lips.

Lately he has been smiling a lot, compared to the last five years. His brother's words encouraged him to do so. Jellal's words too proved effective in a way…

But his life is draining away every moment…

That thought worried him to an extent where he could back to his life to a few months ago. However… it was not worth it… Lucy didn't deserve any pain…

He took the sleeping woman into his arms and pressed his lips on to her forehead.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, hoping his words will get through to her.

Probably not now…

But someday… they will surely reach her…

For now, he'll just lull himself to sleep, taking in her scent.

' _Every day in your life… make it worth living, Natsu. Don't run anymore. Don't hurt yourself more than you already did. I'll be holding your back so don't you worry about a single thing. Just live your life to the fullest… That's what I… Mavis… and Lucy…. Would want you to do. Just make sure you don't have anymore regrets, okay?"_

* * *

 **:: Summer ::**

* * *

 **Finished: 23:50, 26** **th** **June, 2015**

* * *

 **A/n:** Surprisingly, this seems a happy chapter too. I've wanted that part of Lucy getting drunk in Gajeel's P.O.V.. I have it in my book but I just had to go in this way due to a lack of time. I'm unhappy with it (It had been my most favourite part in the whole story)

I thought the change in Natsu was necessary. Do you think it was sudden and spoils the story?

But it is needed for the next chapter…. Imao…

Let me know what you think in the reviews below. :D


	18. Look

**To My Dearest**

* * *

 **Chapter 018**

* * *

 **:: Look ::**

* * *

Lucy's face was still flushed from the morning.

She was currently at Erza's place, trying to apologise for ruining her party the day before. She did remember getting slightly jealous of that model who was acting a little close her husband. She did remember talking to Gajeel. After she drank the juice she ordered, she had no memories of what happened no matter how hard she tried.

Erza smiled as she filled her mind with the things that happened after she passed out. Lucy learned from her that Natsu volunteered to carry her home while Gajeel was forced to repent for his 'sin' by taking Nashi home.

She knew her daughter was at Levy's place as it was the first news she received from her best friend. As weird as it might seem, Levy called her as soon as she woke up to tell her this piece of information lest she should worry and also to check on her. Even if she asked, Lucy was at a loss of words for she didn't know what to tell her.

Blood shot up to her face making her redder than she already was. She apologised for the nth time since she entered Erza's place.

"It's alright… I told you so. Stop apologising. Besides, I was happy you left. That made me the happiest" Lucy knew Erza was teasing her. She of course didn't know nothing new happened. Nothing new happened… except for finding herself in Natsu's arms as he slept peacefully like the good old times. Lucy was confident he was probably drunk or that it was a dream. She refused to delude herself. There was no way Natsu was sleeping with her! Or did he allow her to cuddle close to him! Or that he held her like she was the most precious thing in the world! There was no way it was possible.

"He might have taken me home out of courtesy…" Lucy tried talking herself out of her daydreams. "You know how it's been between us for the past five years. It is no way true that it was out of his own wish. Maybe he was forced to do so…"

"Lucy, you know it is a lie right- A lie you are telling yourself? You should know him better than any of us. Alright, if you still have doubts, look at the video from yesterday. He ran to you as soon as you fell down from across the hall. Before anyone of us could say anything, he volunteered for taking you home. Even after seeing that, if you still think it was a lie, I'd be forced to think you're sense of truth is contaminated" Erza said while handing over her laptop which had the video. She herself went to her kitchen to make something to eat.

Lucy hugged the pillow she was holding as the video began. It didn't take much time for it to reach the point where she collapsed due to the weird apple juice she drank. She figured Erza was too excited to let that once in a lifetime party of hers slide by idly and was watching it over and over. It was indeed a rare thing for Jellal Fernandes to propose to her (He hadn't said a proper 'I love you' to her in the years they were together). It did call for celebration. And Erza, being Erza, is overreacting (It's her wedding finally!)

Lucy saw how Natsu approached her and without wasting a second, he began carrying her in a bridal style. Her cheeks flamed. She hadn't really noticed until Erza patted her shoulders- the liquid that was streaming down her face.

"So is it still a lie?" she asked, all-knowingly.

Lucy swallowed the lump in her throat and launched herself into the older woman's arms. She was relieved. All the fear she had pent up inside her since the morning was false. All her suppositions that Natsu had come to hate her for the past five years were also wrong. All her questions of whether he would come back to her were dumped.

He never left her to begin with.

Natsu… That guy… he had always loved her… She could see it with her eyes.

Even though her brain told her to protect herself from the pain if it were to turn out to be a fluke, her heart wouldn't stop thumping. She couldn't stop the memory of warmth of his body from the morning warm her.

This morning was no dream after all. Lucy was glad it was not. That could keep her going for years…

 **:: 0 ::**

"Lucy, can I have a hand here?"

Lucy left to help her friend in the kitchen. By the time she came back, the video had leaped to its end. Had she been helping her out for so long?

She was about to close the window and head to set up the table for lunch when she saw _his_ face…

' _No way! No way! No way!'_ Her body froze. Her eyes did not leave the screen.

The whole day seemed surreal. Even the things Natsu did in the morning, watching the video in Erza's place, helping Erza out… everything was a dream…

For there was no way a dead man could be in a video shot yesterday.

There was no means for that raven haired blue-eyed man on the laptop's screen, shaking hands with Jellal and Erza could be alive…

Juvia Lockser is in a comatose state because of what she saw happen in front of her eyes… Mika Fullbuster confirmed the death of her son five years ago… He didn't come to help her out when she was in a pinch which he would usually do…

Therefore, the fact that the man on the screen could be Gray Fullbuster was wrong, right?

It has to be…

There's no other possibility….

Nothing explains his appearance on the video.

"Lucy… is something wrong?" her friend asked with a concerned expression.

A sweat drop trickled down her forehead. Her eyes were strained due to the width they had expanded to. Tears surfaced her eyes, trying to relieve the stress and disbelief she was feeling.

"Erza… that is a ghost right?" she asked, knowing it would be the most stupid question of the year.

That had to be a ghost… A living ghost who can be seen and be felt by people….

There was no way he could be Gray Fullbuster… None at all…

* * *

 **:: Look ::**

* * *

 **Finished: 23:55 IST, 27** **th** **June, 2015**

* * *

 **A/n:** Ta da! Are you surprised at the new development? Huh? I bet you didn't expect this.

Don't tell me you were already bored with this story? We're getting started after all… XD


	19. Simple

**To My Dearest**

* * *

 **Chapter 019**

* * *

 **:: Simple ::**

* * *

It was a surprise that Erza would call him to her house. She did not sound too confident about something. As soon as Natsu heard Lucy's name over phone, he heard no more. He ran down to his car and made a dash for her house. If something happened to her, he would never forgive Erza- even though she was his most trusted companion.

He parked the car not so properly, did not care to pick up his keys and began banging on the door. He kept at it until he saw a familiar red haired woman open it.

"What happened to Lucy?" he asked, still catching his breath.

"Nothing" she replied. That was the most effective answer he needed to hear at the moment

"But you said… that…"

"Natsu, I'm in no position to tell you anything. Right now, Lucy needs you" she said. She pointed to a blonde who had no life left in her. He walked inside and saw her rise up from her seat. Erza apologised to her and Lucy smiled. She asked her to let her know if she found out something.

Natus couldn't understand a piece of their conversation. But he guessed this much. Something happened in his absence- something that shook her up. The problem was she wasn't letting him know what it was.

Even as she sat it the car, she would only smile and talk about how they had to pick up Nashi.

'Lucy, are you alright?' he wanted to ask her. The answer was obvious to him and yet he wanted to hear from her. Despite this wish of his, he just didn't know how to answer this question.

In the time they were together, she would only be lost in her thoughts. She would gaze at the dynamic surroundings and would sigh excessively. It drove him crazy to not know what was troubling her. And now, he couldn't take it anymore.

He made a sharp turn and began driving in the opposite direction. Lucy was bewildered. She would tell him that this was not the way to Levy's place or that they had to pick up Nashi. But she couldn't force him to go the other way. He drove where he thought she needed to go the most.

To the Heartfilia estate…

:: 0 ::

As they approached the doors of his wife's ex-home, he saw confusion etched on her face. Before she could ask him any questions, they were greeted by a smile familiar to both of them- the only survivor of their previous generations- Jude Heartfilia.

"It was a surprise when Ms. Spetto informed me of your arrival. I almost thought I was dreaming" the older man said. He gave his son-in-law and daughter a welcome hug.

"Trust me dad when I say Natsu gave me a surprise too. I was expected at Levy's place but here I am at your place" she frowned at her husband.

"I believe my little granddaughter went over to Levy's to play. I was excited to see her. I do have her present which I missed to give on her birthday"

"It better be good or your granddaughter probably won't forgive you, father" Lucy laughed as they entered the hall.

"So, is this an hour long trip or could I bring up my hopes in thinking you might be staying here for the night?"

"We do have to pic-"

"We're staying over, father, if you don't mind" Natsu butted in, earning a question-mark look from Lucy. He was behaving like he did not love his daughter- at least to Lucy

"You know you'd never be a bother, my children"

"What about Nashi? Are you not worried about her?" Lucy asked her husband. She would only imagine such a case in the worst of her night mares.

"I am. However, I can trust Nashi with Levy for the day. I have more important things I need to attend to" he replied with a serious look.

"I can't help but be worried about the same thing" Jude sighed. The older man was observant like always.

"What are you two talking about? What can be more important than Nashi right now? I don't understand both of you!" she cried.

Natsu and Jude only smiled at each other.

:: 0 ::

He watched her from the window. She put flowers at her mother's grave. He couldn't see what expression she had on her face. He hoped he did the right thing. This place was where Lucy would go to whenever she did not feel good. Her mother rested there – that perhaps was one reason. He hoped she found it comforting.

He knew he was there and yet he found no words to comfort her. He still did not know how to overcome that barrier he himself built up. So, he watched over her from afar.

She was standing still for a moment- a brief one which brought him relief. Right after that moment, he watched her fall down to the ground. His heart stopped. He did not breathe. His vision became blurry and his feet began carrying him on its own. He rushed down with such rapidity that his own chest began burning, a result of its diagnosis.

He would clench his heart and hit the pillars that supported the mansion along the way. It hurt him to continue his speed. However, the thought of something happening to her scared him more. He continued his sprint.

As Lucy came into view, he suppressed his pain and came to a halt. Without even thinking, his mouth spurted the words that were in his thoughts until a while ago.

"Lu-Lucy, a-are you alright?!"

* * *

 **:: Simple::**

* * *

 **A/n: I guess I totally blew up the challenge, didn't I? A lot of things happened in the last six months and I definitely got rusty as you can see. I was rereading the whole story yesterday and I couldn't believe in the number of typos and errors that creeped in. I'm so glad you guys actually put up with my story.**

 **So do you still want more of it? Because I promised myself I'd finish my earlier stories and I thought I should finish this challenge as well. If you are up for it, comment below. And I'd promise to finish this in the next 11 days…**


	20. Order

**To My Dearest**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

* * *

 **Order**

* * *

' _Lucy, are you alright?'_

Lucy looked up from her mother grave. The words she heard just now were impossible to hear from their source. If it were two days ago, Lucy wouldn't believe those words of his. They carried so much love in them- such love was prohibited for show by the very man who uttered them.

But it was not two days ago that she was hearing them. It is today and today it didn't matter why he was saying those words. It didn't matter how he said those words. All that mattered was he asked about her and strangely enough, a lump in her throat prevented her from speaking.

He was still panting. That meant he ran all the way down there. The first thing he asks her even before catching his own breath is whether she was alright. Was he watching her all the time? Does that mean what Nashi said earlier before the run in with the robber was true? Then, does that mean….?

Realisation struck her hard. More tears oozed out of her orbs. The more she tried to stop herself, the more she couldn't. She had reverted back to what she was five years ago. This only lead to one misbehaviour over another- something her guardian, Ms. Spetto, wouldn't approve of- it was very unladylike.

She launched her into her husband's arms. It happened in a flash that he lost his balance, causing both of them to fall to the ground. She observed how Natsu safeguarded her and how he attempted to calm her. Feeling his touch under her hair, she was reminded of the good old times when they did not have anything to hide from each other. She broke into sobs, repeating the one name she had been murmuring over countless nights. To her surprise, he would only say, 'There there Lucy. I'm right here. There is nothing to be afraid of'

This kind of his behaviour set into motion all the feelings she had pent-up for the past few years. Resting on his chest, hearing his heart beat and letting all the bottled up emotions leave her body… Lucy returned to where she belonged.

And she was glad she could… just for once.

:: 0 ::

They were now seated at a nearby bench. The sun began setting in the background. The wind became colder as the time passed. The only thing Natsu would do, however, was to hold her closer to him. Slowly, Lucy's tears began to dry up and she began narrating the story of the guilt- the one which built up over the years.

She told him about Gray and how she helped him attain his love. She skipped the 'incident' for she did not want to be reminded of it- not at the moment. She went on to narrate how Gray promised to make things right for the both of us and how she found out about his death. She talked of Juvia who was now in deep sleep. She told Natsu about Mrs. Fullbuster who was devastated after her son's death.

"But I saw Gray, Natsu" she pulled away from him, looking into his face. The tears left tracks on her pretty face but they were long gone. "In Jellal and Erza's party video. I saw him… I was afraid I was dreaming but Erza confirmed it for me. She wasn't aware of his presence. She said she got drunk when she ran into Cana and she barely remembered anyone after that. Jellal might know something but we couldn't establish contact with him. If we could talk to him, I'm sure we could reach Gray. If we find him, things will go back to normal. If Gray is alive…. I haven't killed him… I did not… I did not kill…"

"Shhh… you don't even know how to hurt someone" he wiped the fresh tracks on her face. "You did not kill anybody. Even if that jerk was here, I'm sure he wouldn't blame you. Remember this, you're not at fault for anything"

"But he… he died when he was coming to save our relations-"

"Then I will be the one at fault. I was the one who killed him. And I will be the one to put an end to it"

"That's wrong. You haven't done anything, Natsu…"

"You're right. The problem was _I have never done anything_ …" Natsu's gaze shifted to the red sun in the background. His lips would twitch but he wouldn't utter a single word. It was like he had a lot to say to her but he just couldn't say anything.

She grabbed his hand and gave a squeeze.

"I wanted to say 'thank you' to you, Lucy…" Lucy was surprised at his speech. It was not like Natsu to say such things in the manner he spoke right now- so calm but with so much regret in his voice, "I also wanted to say 'sorry'… for a long time and for every second of that time… I did not know how…"

Lucy stared at him. What was he trying to say? She couldn't comprehend his intentions. Why would he want to say 'thank you' to her?

"I have something to tell you. I guess you've waited long enough to hear answers to your questions… I wish it were so simple to answer them…"

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Natsu. It doesn't matter anymore" ' _now that you are here with me'_ She shook her head in denial.

He would caress her cheek and pull her into an embrace. In the sweetest voice she had ever heard, he spoke,

"But I want to. Don't stop me now. It took a lot of time to make up my mind. I will tell you everything that happened… everything you have a right to know…"

"Everything I have a right to know?..." She was bewildered by his words. Just how much was he hiding from her?

"Yes… but you would have to wait a little longer, Lucy. After I sniff Gray out, I will tell you everything that happened in the past five years and before…" He said, holding her tighter than before.

Agitation grew in Lucy at the mention of the forbidden knowledge. She felt it was something big and dangerous. But Natsu said it was something she needed to know. Besides, Natsu was going to be with her from now on. No matter what the danger came with that knowledge, Lucy can face it with no fear.

Natsu was going to be with her for her life now, right?

* * *

 **:: Order::**

* * *

 **Finished: 16** **th** **January, 2016, 19:04**

* * *

 **A/n: OMG, I'm so so so sorry for everyone who were desperately waiting for this story to be updated. I couldn't believe so many of you would check for updates on this story. I should really ashamed. (*bows down to all of you*)**

 **I owe you an apology and an explanation. I had wrist problem while typing and I couldn't type for longer time periods. My schedule became hectic and I couldn't fit writing for the past few months. So I would only post random one shots or short stories. I also happened to accidentally delete my blog on tumblr. So yeah, that's what happened in short.**

 **Now I have a bit of a time: or it is more like- 'I want to finish this story' mode switched on. So, I'm going to finish this just like I did when I was uploading it. I'll upload everyday till the end of the fic (or I'll try my best ^_^). My writing is still rusty and I hope it won't set you off.**

 **Do you guys think Natsu was right in saying what he said? Or should he have waited longer? That is the only thing I'm worried right now. Just let me know if you think it was okay. Comment below because they really kept me going! (They do have a lot of power in them you know)**

 **Sorry for the short chappie again! I went out with my friend and came in late.**


	21. Promise

**To My Dearest**

* * *

 **Chapter 021**

* * *

 **:: Promise ::**

* * *

 _SLAP!_

Jellal Fernandes was dumbfounded upon receiving the little greeting on his cheek from his beloved. He knew he went missing for the past three days. But he had his reasons. Besides, wouldn't a peck on the cheek be more like a norm rather than a slap?

He reminded himself that it was Erza we were talking about. If Erza is involved, things become a little extraordinary.

"Where were you?" She asked. He smiled at how hard she tried to suppress her tears- No one (Natsu was also present at the venue) had noticed they were even present. Did she think he went missing again? It was right to think so because of his past and the terrible things he had done in it.

However, he was far from that past. He was going to start a new life. She should know that too.

"I went to meet my saviour. I owe this life to him after all"

"Does he live in forests that you don't even have access to your phone?" She said, diverting her sorrow into anger. This statement did hurt him but the truth would hurt her too. The truth that…

"I'm afraid so. I'm unlucky to be breathing the air he can't breathe. He perished while trying to save me from my sins" He saw his beloved face fill with regret over the choice of her words. He knew she hadn't meant harm. He was at fault. He should've told her where he was going. But when he saw that man on the day of their party, he couldn't rest in peace until he went to meet him.

He drew her close and gave a small pat on her head. This was enough to render Erza red and Natsu to turn his face for a moment. Jellal only chuckled. He really was the happiest man in the world.

"By the way, did you guys have some work with me?"

Oh right, they forgot. And he asked the right question at the wrong time.

 _SMACK!_

:: 0 ::

"So, you're saying that this man is your friend Gray" Jellal stared at the raven haired man on the laptop.

"He is not my friend but He is Gray" Natsu said, earning a glare from Erza, "I mean….u-uh, yeah, he's my bestest friend on earth"

"I wasn't aware of it. I'm sorry, Natsu. I'm afraid you're mistaking him for someone else" The blue haired male replied. "He's Ul's brother"

"Ul?" Erza cocked an eyebrow.

"She is a friend of mine who suffered a similar fate. Ultear- You know her, right Erza?" Jellal panicked. He tried his best to evade the red head's jealousy.

"I remember her. It's Ultear, huh? I don't recollect her having a brother"

"I wasn't aware either. She said he used to live with her mother and they cut all their ties with her when she was… you know… with me…" When Erza did not ask for more, he proceeded. He was glad none of his companions tried to pry further. He didn't want to be reminded of what transpired in his dark ages. They knew him well to know when not to press further.

"When she returned to her mother, she was gradually forgiven. However, her mother's health deteriorated. Her brother who was very attached to her went into a shock and lost all his memories. She has been his lifeline ever since. I feel so sorry for them"

"It is indeed a sad story. But are you convinced he is her brother?"

"What do you mean?" He got perplexed. "If she says he's her brother, she must be right. I mean, what reason does she have to lie to me? She can't lie about a person she has known all her life"

"Isn't it possible though?" Natsu said.

"I don't know why you guys are so bent up on making Silver Gray. Is there an important reason?"

"Lucy" Natsu said. "It is for Lucy's sake"

"Lucy? How does Lucy fit into all of this?"

"Jellal do you have to know the reason? Why can't you-" Natsu cut Erza off.

"Lucy… She holds herself responsible for Gray's death. When she saw him on the video, she was sure he was alive. If he is not Gray, Lucy will be hurt again. I'm not trying to force him to be Gray. I just want to bet on that 1 percent chance that he is Gray. Is it possible to meet them once? I just want to clear my doubts" Natsu said with such seriousness in his voice that Jellal could not argue. Erza was stunned by the way he said things. Something seemed suspicious. Natsu was talking as if he…

She had to delve further into the issue. Natsu is hiding something-only this time, even from her. What exactly is Natsu hiding?

:: 0 ::

"Natsu, I will come too!" Lucy said.

She tugged on his sleeve. Natsu turned around to find an apprehensive look on her face. He could let her come but if the hunt was unfruitful, he did not have it in him to look at her sad face again.

"You might want to take care of Nashi. If both of us leave, she might get worried over nothing" He replied.

"But…"

"Lucy, don't worry too much" He pressed his lips to hers. A slight blush formed on her face. "If he is Gray, I promise I'll bring him back even if that is the last thing I can do"

"No, that won't be right. You can't do that!" She cried, "Promise me… The last thing you will do is coming back to me. You will come back to me, right? If you promise me this, I'll let you go. Otherwise… o-therwise… stay with me"

"Lucy, were you not the one who asked me to do this?"

"I agree but when you talk like you're dying, I'm get terrified!" Natsu pulled back in surprise. All the reasons he told himself over the past few years came back. He wondered if he was doing the right thing. He contemplated about whether he should really tell her the truth after this ordeal. Then he recollected his brother's words and managed to suppress those detrimental urges of lying to her.

"You're being selfish" He laughed. He wiped the tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"You always told me to be selfish just a little bit" She forced a smile.

"Alright then, I'll come back to you. That will the last thing I'll do then"

"Don't say it that way!" she cried, earning a chuckle.

"Alright, alright! I promise" He said in as soft as his tone could get, "I will come back to you"

* * *

 **:: Promise ::**

* * *

 **Finished: 17** **th** **January 2016, 13:56**

* * *

 **A/n: This chapter seemed more heart-breaking to me than any of the rest so far. Do you think so too? Let me know what you think about it. Leave a comment below so that I can read your thoughts and reply.**

 **That's all for today!**


	22. Future

**To My Dearest**

* * *

 **Chapter 022**

* * *

 **:: Future::**

* * *

"What is the meaning of this Jellal?" The woman asked. She got up from the place she was seated a moment ago, her raven hair flowing behind her. Her eyes were filled with outrage as she looked at her friend leaning against the window sill. She wanted to be civil to the visitors that came to their secluded abode but they wanted otherwise.

He merely flailed his hands in front of him. "I don't know or understand any more **than** you do. I brought him here for his own satisfaction. I prior explained to him how much you care about your brother and that you don't need to lie to me. But… he loves wife too much to have her hurt again… You see… this Gray person is an important friend to her and…."

"But…"

"Ms. Milkovich, I'm sorry for the trouble I'm causing you. I agree I'm doing this for my wife but this is also for his family who is awaiting him. He has a mother who had only him left in the world and a woman in the depths of despair for she could not look at her love die. Don't you think it is unfair to keep him to yourself?"

"What do you know about me?!" she said in a low voice, "Does giving him away make it all just?"

"What are you saying Ul?"

"Silver is my brother. I'm not giving him away. I won't let you force him to do something that would only be detrimental to him!"

"…"

"Please leave. I do not wish for him to see you or bother him"

Natsu got up from his place and walked to the door. Jellal followed, not before giving her a pat.

"You should really not hide the truth, Ms. Milkovich. It can save a lot of lives including your brother's"

"Please leave!" She shouted and they followed her order.

:: 0 ::

"Natsu, oi, Natsu" Jellal called after the man who was walking ahead. It was hard to

"Why were you pestering her? You said you would not press if you found out that Gray is not him"

"I also said if there was 1% chance that he was the person I'm searching for. I wouldn't leave him be"

"What makes you sure?"

"The name you called him – Silver- it is his father's name"

"His father's? Silver was Gray's father?"

"Yes, Silver Fullbuster was Gray's father's name. There is something going on here. I'm sure of it. Otherwise, they wouldn't be living in this isolated jungle. It has to be Gray. If I could've seen him just once…. I would've knocked some sense into him…" Natsu clenched his fist tight. His eyebrows drew together. He turned around to take a peek at his companion who went silent all of sudden only to find him trodding back to the little shack of his friend.

"Jellal!" he shouted from his place, "Why are you going?!"

"You go sit in the car. I'll convince her!" He said before vanishing into the trees.

Natsu heaved a deep sigh and proceeded to leave for the car. As he climbed the way up, he realised his energy dropping. He began sweating profusely. His breaths shortened. His vision would get blurry many times a minute. He was about to lose his footing twice.

"Not now… Not now… I need to live… I want to live…"

His chest began burning again. Blood reached his mouth. He tried his hardest to reach his car. The medication Wendy gave to suppress the ailments should be there somewhere. If he can reach the car, he can prolong his life for just a few more minutes (if this was his end).

However, no matter how hard he tried, his body gave up and he found himself collapsing: the luscious green of the forest changing into a permanent black.

:: 0 ::

Was he dead?

"You awake, mister?" a hoarse voice asked. His blurry vision revealed someone holding something that resembled a steering wheel. His mind was clouded.

"Don't worry, I gave you a first aid. I'll soon take you to the hospital. You will be fine" Worry was evident in his voice. That voice seemed familiar. He could not pinpoint who it belong to.

He could barely make out those black strands of hair the stranger had. Blue circles would turn to him once in every half minute.

"A-Acal-lyph-ha…" he said with his remaining strength.

"What?" the voice asked.

"A-Acalypha-a h-hos-spit-tal" Natsu clenched his heart and coughed out more blood, "f-family… L-Lu-c-cy… ta-k-ke m-me"

"Lucy? Who is Lucy?"

"T-take m-me, G-gray!" he managed to say. His eyes began closing. His mind was shutting down.

' _I'm sorry, Luce… Looks like I can only keep my second last promise to you. I'm sorry, Lucy'_

:: 0 ::

" _ **Hello, Boss. The girl woke up"**_

* * *

 **:: Future ::**

* * *

 **A/n: I cried while typing this chapter. This is a small chapter. My wrist is hurting again so I won't update tomorrow. Do you have an idea of what the last line means? Did you cry too?**

* * *

 **Rant: (Skip if you don't wanna read) I'll tell you the reason why I cried. I was researching for a disease. I had in my mind the characteristics of the disease which Natsu had and when I found out there was an exact match (99%), I was surprised and horrified at how gruesome the disease was. I couldn't believe it existed in real world. I really want to apologise to Natsu right now. Even for this story, I afflicted him with so much pain. And while writing the last few paragraphs, imagining Natsu condition, I couldn't control myself. I cried and am crying as I'm typing this.**

* * *

 **(continue reading…) It might feel like a cliffy… but you just have to wait for the next chapter…**

 **Once again, I'm really sorry if I made you cry. Let me know what you think about this story so far. Your comments are important to me as they tell me what direction I should take.**

 **Btw, thank you for the 107 followers and near 200 reviews... It means a lot to me. It gives me inspiration to write this story! ^_^**

 **PS: starfiresusan18 I found the disease. I'll be updating the name in the next chapter…**


	23. Fear

**To My Dearest**

* * *

 **Chapter 023**

* * *

 **:: Fear ::**

* * *

Lucy woke up to the sudden movement under her arm. Her head felt heavy and her vision was blurry. She figured she might have dozed off while keeping a watch on him.

As she sat straight and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she recollected the events of yesterday. She received Wendy's call and she had to rush out to Acalypha. Of course, her best friend drove her here with reluctance. The last thing she could recall was hearing Natsu hurt himself and that he was laying on the bed. She was aware of her friend's concern for her and she was thankful for it. She wouldn't have made it in one piece.

When she realised the seriousness of the situation, she snapped her eyes open. They met with his emotionless onyxes. He was sitting on the bed- a bandage obstructing the flow of his pink hair. She panicked and managed to calm herself.

Asking him if he was alright was futile- He was sitting and had a sound breathing. He was watching her and she only didn't know how long it has been since he started watching her. Silence hung in the air. She would eventually open her mouth and close it before any words escape. Her feelings were stuck in her throat and the water rose to her eyes. Before they could overflow, he answered her silent questions.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. Nothing happened"

"Nothing happened? You call this nothing, Natsu?!" she snapped at him- that was definitely not the way you treat a patient. Well, you could say she cared less at the moment.

"Lucy…" His tone changed to a whiny one. She managed a chuckle at that.

She came closer to him. She pressed his forehead with care.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little. Were you worried?"

"A little, I guess" she laughed. She knew it was an understatement. She was more than worried and she knew he was aware of what might have transpired while he was in his slumber.

"I'm sorry," he said, averting her gaze, "I wanted to end your troubles but I only seem to make them worse"

"You spoke the truth" He looked up at her in surprise. Her emotions were unreadable. Whatever she might have been feeling, she hid it under her smile.

"That's why" She caressed his cheek and pressed her lips to his "Don't hurt yourself anymore"

He sat up to the side of the bed and pulled her close into a hug, nuzzling his head into the nape of her neck. He held her ever so close and tight. She squirmed and cried about his injuries. He would listen to none.

When she saw resistance was in vain, she gave in to him- gently stroking his pink locks. Her body trembled at his contact and soon her sobs engulfed the prevailing silence.

She pressed her lips on his head. Tears dripped from her cheeks onto his shirt, coloured by blood.

Quivering with fear, she said, "I was scared, Natsu..."

"I understand" he replied, "I was scared too"

And then she felt her dress soaking wet- the cause she realised was not her tears but his…

* * *

 **:: Fear ::**

* * *

 **Finished: 10** **th** **February 2016, 18:43**

* * *

 **A/n: I know I bailed out again and did not update the story for weeks. My wrist pain hadn't subsided for weeks and then my work got piled up. I just squeezed in the time to write this filler if I may say so. I hope you liked it and let us see what happens next…**


End file.
